Muggleízate
by rasaaabe
Summary: Severus sobrevivió a la mordedura de Nagini y empezó una nueva vida en la que 8 años más tarde, y con un hijo llamado Liam, se vuelve a encontrar con su ex alumna Granger. ¿Qué pasará ahora que ella es toda una mujer y Severus ha aprendido a amar? SS/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Los muggles a pesar de ser personas no mágicas se desenvuelven bastante bien, no tienen varita ni falta que les hace para poder vivir cómodamente. Durante gran parte de mi vida he odiado a las personas no mágicas, porque mi padre fue un desgraciado que al enterarse de que mi madre y yo éramos magos nos comenzó a pegar, pero desde que Potter se ocupó de acabar con el Señor Oscuro convivo con ellos. Ahora ya no soy el bastardo grasiento, ahora solamente soy Severus Prince, un squib de 45 años que tiene un hijo de 6 años y una tienda propia, una botica de remedios medicinales.

Ocho años han pasado desde que Potter, el hijo de Lily, venció al Lord Oscuro y desde que yo perdí mi magia. Ocho años desde que estuve al borde de la muerte por la mordedura de Nagini, quien me arrebató al mago que siempre había sido y me hizo comenzar desde cero. No recuerdo como logré salir de la Casa de los Gritos, ni como llegué al hospital muggle donde me lograron salvar y en el que conocí a la madre de mi hijo. Katherine, la mujer que me ha dado lo único bueno que he tenido en esta vida, fue la que me ayudó a que de nuevo pudiera volver a hablar bien, la que aguantó mis malos modos y la que al final me mostró lo que era sentirse amado, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

— Papá, vámonos ya

Esa es la voz de mi hijo Liam, elección de su madre el nombre, quien está impaciente por ir al cine el último día de vacaciones de verano. Noto que está nervioso por empezar en el colegio y dejar el parvulario, además de que desde que su madre murió hace un par de años no es el mismo. Mi pequeño es lo más importante, lo que me hace salir adelante y hacer cosas que no haría jamás si él no estuviera tan entusiasmado, una de ellas es la de pisar un cine muggle.

— Ya vamos, Liam— respondo cogiendo una chaqueta y saliendo de la habitación

Al verme aparecer sonríe y hace que mi corazón se sienta completo. Cojo las llaves de casa, abro la puerta para que los dos podamos ir a ver la película de dibujos animados que tanto quiere ver mi hijo, y salimos de nuestro pequeño apartamento en pleno centro de Londres. Esperamos a que llegue el ascensor, Liam ya ha cogido mi mano porque sabe que es demasiado pequeño como para ir por la calle sin estar agarrado a mi. Al abrirse el ascensor una señora de unos sesenta años sale de él, educadamente le doy las buenas tardes y entro con mi pequeño.

— ¿Me comprarás palomitas?

— Unas pocas que si comes muchas después por la noche te pones malo y mañana empiezas las clases

— Tengo miedo— me dice bajando la cabeza pareciendo demasiado vulnerable— ¿y si nadie quiere ser mi amigo?

— Seguro que sí querrán ser tus amigos, como en el parvulario lo han sido Dirk e Isaac. Además ellos también van a ir al mismo colegio.

Parece que recordarle a sus dos mejores amigos desde los tres años le quita un peso de encima, aunque también veo que no está muy convencido de que eso llegue a ser verdad. Sin hablar más del tema salimos del ascensor y llegamos a la calle, que como siempre está repleta de gente. Liam aprieta mi mano y los dos caminamos tranquilamente sin hablar, porque mi hijo sabe que aunque yo daría mi vida por él no soy alguien demasiado sociable. No tengo amigos, solamente vivo por y para que Liam esté bien, sobretodo después de que Katherine muriera atropellada por un conductor borracho una noche al salir de trabajar.

— No van a quedar entradas

— No seas pesado, Liam— respondo cansado a veces de la impaciencia de mi hijo, típica de la madre también

— Lo siento, papá

Mi corazón se estremece al escuchar su disculpa pero de mis labios no sale una palabra para decirle que no se preocupe, a veces me duele más a mi que a él lo de tener que demostrar indiferencia.

Al llegar a la entrada del cine nos encontramos con varias personas en la cola, la mayoría son padres con los hijos aprovechando el último día de vacaciones. Después de comprobar que no somos nada originales, porque hay bastantes más que han optado por la opción de cine, nos ponemos a la cola y esperamos a nuestro turno. Cuando nos toca pido dos entradas para la sala en la que están dando la película de dibujos animados que quiere ver mi hijo, una vez la empleada me las da entramos dentro y esperamos a poder comprar palomitas.

— Va a empezar la película

— Pero quiero palomitas— se queja

Al final, cinco minutos más tarde es nuestro turno, pido rápidamente las palomitas más pequeñas y una botella de agua. El chico joven al ver la cara de pocos amigos que llevo no tarda ni un segundo en darme las dos cosas y cobrarme, a veces sigue siendo útil infundir miedo a los jóvenes como hacía con los estudiantes de Hogwarts, quienes a pesar de odiarme se comportaban. Una vez Liam ya tiene las palomitas y el agua entre sus manos nos dirigimos hacia la sala, antes de entrar yo cojo una de esas cosas que tienen los muggles para que los niños pequeños puedan ver mejor en los cines.

— Ya ha comenzado

— Son anuncios de otras películas— le contesto a mi hijo que ya estaba casi hiperventilando

Buscamos nuestros asientos a oscuras, con la sala ya llena y ganándonos algún que otro mal comentario que se ve cortado por la mirada de odio que recibe el interlocutor. Al final, justo cuando sale el nombre de la película, encontramos nuestros asientos. Después de colocar esa cosa para que mi hijo vea perfectamente, los dos nos sentamos cómodamente en las butacas del cine que tenemos cerca de donde vivimos.

La película para un adulto como yo es tremendamente aburrida, y más porque después de la complicada y dura vida que he llevado el que todo lo pinten tan bonito me da mucho asco, pero como no es a mi a quien le tiene que gustar sino que es a Liam pues me aguanto. Seguramente si alguien del mundo mágico me viera ahora mismo viendo la película de Tiana y el sapo pensarían que alguien me ha suplantado con la poción multijugos, nadie en su sano juicio imaginaría jamás que yo estaría viendo una película de dibujos animados de Disney, y no se lo imaginarían porque para todo el mundo yo odio a los muggles.

Una hora y media más tarde del inicio la película termina, y mi hijo como el resto de los niños empieza a aplaudir porque les ha gustado la película. Mi mano, tan diestra en hacer pociones, de una forma inconsciente empieza a acariciar el pelo castaño igual que el de Katherine.

— Parece que te ha gustado— digo en un susurro cuando han terminado los aplausos

— Mucho, papá

Tranquilamente salimos del cine, disfrutando de la templada tarde londinense. Antes de volver a casa, porque aun es temprano, decido que lo mejor es dar un pequeño paseo por Trafalgar Square i por Picadilly. La estatua de Eros en la plaza de Picadilly es algo que a Liam le encanta, a pesar de no ser demasiado bonita a él le fascina

— Quiero un hot dog

— Si comes uno ahora después no cenarás— digo seriamente— El próximo fin de semana si quieres venimos a comer perritos calientes, pero no ahora

— Vale, papá

Parece que el que le haya dicho que el fin de semana próximo comeremos fuera lo ha dejado tranquilo, que entiende que no puede comer según que cosas a estas horas. Ahora cuando lleguemos a casa cocinaré su plato preferido, risotto de setas, después se lavará los dientes y le leeré un cuento al meterse en la cama, los cuentos que más le gustan son El patito feo de Hans Christian Andersen y Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Lewis Carroll.

— Esta noche te haré risotto con setas y después te leeré El patito feo

Ante semejantes buenas noticias Liam empieza a dar saltitos emocionado, me gusta verlo expresar sus emociones libremente aunque parezca un gryffindor y no un slytherin como yo, pero mejor esto que esté falto de cariño como le pasó a Malfoy o me pasó a mi.

— Gracias, gracias

Sus delgados brazos me rodean la cintura y su cabeza se apoya contra mi costado. Contento de poderlo hacer tan feliz empiezo a caminar hacia casa, a nuestro pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones que es realmente cómodo y más porque tengo la tienda debajo y el nuevo colegio de Liam casi enfrente. Para un padre paranoico como yo por la seguridad de su hijo el poder tenerlo tan cerca es una gran ventaja, si se encuentra mal pues en poco más de un minuto ya podré estar allí. Otra cosa buena es que cerrando cinco minutos la tienda podré ir a esperarlo al colegio a la tarde, después dejarlo tranquilo en la trastienda para que haga los deberes y meriende, mientras yo atiendo a los clientes.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hago es quitarme la chaqueta y los zapatos, únicamente me quedo con la camisa negra y los pantalones del mismo color. Para cocinar me remango la camisa hasta los codos y me ato el pelo en una coleta, mejor tener la cara libre de cualquier percance que pueda suceder.

— No te acerques a la cocina, Liam— advierto— Siéntate en el sofá viendo los dibujos

— Vale, papa— me contesta mi hijo— Pero quiero un buen risotto

Una carcajada sale de mi garganta ante la respuesta de Liam, si es que a veces se me olvida que no solo lleva los genes de su madre sino que también lleva los míos. Ese tono exigente de niño en su más tierna infancia me ha gustado, una parte slytherin aunque espero que sea muggle y nunca jamás tenga que pisar el mundo mágico, no quiero que mi hijo vaya a Hogwarts.

En la media hora que tardo en hacer el risotto salgo varias veces de la cocina y voy al salón, para vigilar que esté sentado y perfectamente. Noto como mi hijo está tumbado en el sofá, quedándose medio dormido mientras tiene puesto Bob Esponja.

— La cena ya está lista, ves a lavarte las manos

Liam se levanta frotándose los ojos, tiene más sueño que hambre pero no va a rechazar su plato favorito. Mientras él va a lavarse las manos con jabón, yo voy a sacar el risotto del fuego y a servirlo en los correspondientes platos. Además a Liam le caliento un poco de leche en el microondas, un gran invento de los muggles. Una vez ya tengo todo listo empiezo a llevar los dos platos, los cubiertos y finalmente el vaso de leche de mi hijo, y mi vaso de zumo, porque delante de Liam no bebo alcohol. Katherine me tenía prohibido tomarme mi copita de whisky frente a nuestro hijo, ahora que ella no está sigo sin hacerlo y pocas son las veces que tomo algo de alcohol, porque a punto estuve de caer en el alcoholismo con la muerte de la mujer que amaba, suerte que me di cuenta y logré evitar semejante tragedia.

— Está buenísimo, eres el mejor cocinero del mundo. Mejor que la mamá de Dirk o Isaac— escucho que dice mi hijo contento mientras devora el plato

Las madres de los dos mejores amigos de Liam es lo más parecido que tengo a amigas, tanto Margaret como Becca siempre han estado ahí para cuidar de mi hijo cuando yo no he podido porque estaba demasiado hundido con la muerte de Katherine. Las dos son más jóvenes que yo, Margaret está divorciada y Becca es madre soltera, algo que parece no importar al pequeño Dirk.

— Me alegro que te guste, siempre he sido bueno para estas cosas de mezclar ingredientes— respondo con una ironía que se que mi hijo no entenderá porque es muy pequeño, y porque no sabe que tiene un padre que ha sido mago

Diez minutos después, mientras yo recojo y friego los platos, mi hijo se va a poner el pijama. Cuando termino me dirijo a su habitación, lo encuentro ya metido en la cama, tapado con las sábanas de colores llamativos y algunos coches dibujados. Al verme sonríe y me hace espacio para que me pueda tumbar a su lado y contarle el cuento.

— Quiero que pongas voces

Su petición hace que me lleve una mano al puente de la nariz, estoy demasiado cansado pero igualmente lo consentiré. Empiezo lentamente a contarle el cuento del patito feo, pensando de una forma condescendiente en como se parece mi vida a la del cuento, hasta que por supuesto él se vuelve un cisne espectacular y yo sigo siendo el mismo mortífago inmundo de siempre.

— Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado— termino de decir en un susurro viendo como Liam está profundamente dormido

Beso su frente con mucho cuidado y me levanto con la misma precaución. Al salir cierro un poco la puerta pero no del todo, ahora ya puedo relajarme en el sofá y leer un buen libro de química durante un rato. Estos momentos después de cenar, cuando Liam ya se ha dormido, son los únicos que tengo para mi, para recordar el pasado que llevo deseando borrar desde hace demasiado tiempo pero que por alguna razón no puedo olvidar.

Cuando el reloj marca las once me doy cuenta que me he pasado casi una hora y media leyendo. Antes de irme a dormir enciendo un momento la televisión, a ver si dan algo interesante en algún canal. Todo lo que veo son programas de gente que no ha hecho nada en su vida y tiene mucho dinero, alguna película y alguna repetición de partidos de fútbol.

— Estos muggles van demasiado adelantados

Apago la televisión y lentamente me dirijo a mi habitación, donde la gran cama de matrimonio me está esperando para intentar que duerma tranquilamente, algo que se no será posible porque desde hace demasiados años no puedo dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Como mi cuerpo aun no está demasiado agotado voy a encender la bañera, con agua caliente para darme un relajante baño.

Al desnudarme frente al espejo del baño veo mi cuerpo, ése que tiene algunas cicatrices en el pecho y en una pierna, el que tiene en un antebrazo la marca tenebrosa y en el otro el tatuaje del nombre de mi hijo. Desde que dejé el mundo mágico mi cuerpo ha mejorado, ahora no estoy tan blanco lampiño porque a Liam le gusta la playa y éste año hemos ido un par de semanas de vacaciones a Dover, a disfrutar de la playa y del raro buen tiempo que ha hecho.

— Desearía que estuvieras aquí Kat— digo al meterme en la bañera de agua caliente— Él te necesita tanto y yo también

Antes cuando era espía de Voldemort no podía tener estos momentos de debilidad, ahora los tengo cada vez más porque la edad me está haciendo más blando y más dependiente de unos sentimientos que antes obviaba tenerlo. Durante la guerra mágica no podía pensar en sentir nada, tenía que mantener mi mente fría para no perder mi vida y que miles de magos murieran por mi culpa, pero ahora que Katherine me ha enseñado lo que es el amor lo hecho de menos. Muevo la cabeza de un lado para otro intentando olvidarme de todas estas tonterías sentimentales que son culpa de la edad, y empiezo a pensar en como le irá a Liam en su nuevo colegio.

Después de estar veinte minutos dentro del agua, cuando ya estoy suficientemente relajado salgo y me seco con una toalla el cuerpo. Me pongo los slips negros, el pijama verde oscuro de seda y salgo del baño secándome el pelo negro que ahora llevo más corto de lo que solía, además también me he comenzado a dejar un leve rastro de barba.

— Buenas noches, Kat— digo con un hilo de mi rasgada y profunda voz

Al tumbarme en la cama, y taparme con las sábanas, me quedo dormido de una forma realmente rápida. Parece que Morfeo se ha apiadado de mi por una vez y me deja descansar en paz, sin pesadillas ni sobresaltos. Por una noche soy una persona normal, por unas horas Severus Prince duerme sin tener que hacerlo con un ojo abierto.

La tranquilidad del sueño es rota por unos saltos en la cama de Liam, quien ha amanecido nervioso e hiperactivo por ser el primer día del curso en su nuevo colegio. Solamente hace falta que le mande una mirada made in Snape para que deje de dar saltos y pida perdón, su cabeza y su cuerpo tiembla ante un posible castigo.

— Ves a lavarte la cara y a ponerte la ropa

Me hace caso sin dudar un segundo, sabe que si me enfado va a ser peor y ninguno de los dos queremos eso. Miro el despertador que hay en la mesilla, son las siete y media, aun queda hora y media para que sea la hora de empezar en el colegio de Liam.

— Papá, vístete— me ordena nervioso hijo nervioso

— Aun es pronto, ves a sentarte al sofá y estaré vestido en unos minutos

Cinco minutos más tarde ya estoy vestido con una camisa verde oscuro, unos tejanos negros, una americana negra y unos zapatos bastante cómodos. Preparado para empezar otro nuevo día, uno en que a la tienda me tienen que llegar algunos ingredientes naturales para que yo pueda crear mis propios remedios naturales para venderlos.

— Unas tostadas con mantequilla de cacahuete, un plátano y un zumo de naranja

— Gracias, papá

Empiezo a hacer el desayuno de mi hijo después de ver lo entusiasmado que está por semejante banquete. Es un desayuno nutritivo, más saludable que el beicon y los huevos revueltos que suelen desayunar algunas personas. Mientras espero a que la tostadora, gran invento muggle, saque las dos tostadas para Liam, yo me preparo un café.

— Ven a la cocina a desayunar— aviso en un tono alto al escuchar la televisión de fondo— Apaga ya ése cacharro

Desconecto la tostadora, apago la vitrocerámica y me siento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Tranquilamente empiezo a tomar mi amargo café, disfrutando de cómo semejante fuerte sabor recorre mi garganta.

— Eso no se vale papá, tienes que esperarme

— No hubieras tardado tanto, hijo— digo con una sonrisilla burlona que hace que mi hijo me saque la lengua enfadado

Liam empieza a desayunar, le da un mordisco a su tostada untada con mantequilla de cacahuete. Alterna los mordiscos a la tostada con los tragos del zumo de naranja.

— Isaac me ha dicho que su mamá tiene un novio— me informa mi hijo

— Eso es cosa de Margaret, a nosotros no nos tiene que interesar— digo intentando que el comentario inocente de mi hijo no llegue más allá, no tengo ganas de tener que hablar de las relaciones de otra persona

No seguimos con esa conversación porque parece que mi hijo ha entendido que no quiero hablar del tema, porque se que si seguimos hablando alguna vez él me preguntará si yo no voy a tener novia y no quiero hacerle eso al recuerdo de Katherine. Al terminar de desayunar Liam se levanta y va a limpiarse los dientes, dejándome a mi para fregar mi taza, su vaso y el plato de las tostadas. Al ver la piel del plátano encima de la mesa llamo a mi hijo, así que lo llamo para que venga y haga lo que tiene que hacer.

— Liam— llamo— Ven aquí un momento

— Voy papá

Al verlo aparecer sonrío y le señalo la piel del plátano con la vista, él lo entiende y sin quejarse la coge y la tira a la papelera

— Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta

— Otro día tienes que fijarte más— digo agachándome para quedar a su altura y que me de un beso en la mejilla

— Te quiero papá— responde tras darme un beso— Te quiero mucho

— Yo también te quiero mucho, Liam

Los dos salimos de la cocina y nos dirigimos a su habitación para hacer la mochila. Le ayudo a meter un cuaderno y unos colores. Al ser el primer día no creo que hagan nada aparte de presentarse y jugar pero mejor ir preparados por si acaso. En un momento que yo no miro, y que Liam se piensa que no veo, mete en su mochila los tazos. Tengo que utilizar toda mi capacidad de autocontrol para no pedirle que los saque ya, quizás con ellos pueda conseguir más amigos y tampoco es nada malo que los lleve.

— Mira ya hay gente en el colegio— me avisa mi hijo mirando por las puertas de cristal que van a dar a nuestro pequeño balcón, al cual tiene completamente prohibido salir

— Ahora vamos aunque queda media hora, pero mejor que bajemos ya

Una vez se ha puesto la mochila coge mi mano, yo cojo las llaves del mueble de entrada y salimos. Cierro la puerta con la llave y vamos a coger el ascensor, que por suerte está vacío. La calle está llena de madres con sus hijos, a estas horas es lo normal en un día como hoy que todos están nerviosos por el inicio de las clases y quieren llegar pronto. Una vez hemos mirado a ambos lados de la calle, Liam y yo cruzamos, caminamos unos veinte metros y ya nos encontramos en las puertas del colegio.

— No veo a Dirk o Isaac

— Aun es demasiado temprano, seguro que dentro de poco estarán aquí— respondo intentando tranquilizarlo mientras miro el lugar en el que mi hijo aprenderá la cultura necesaria para ser alguien cultivado al crecer.

Es un colegio bastante familiar contando la cantidad de alumnos que tiene, los cuales van desde los seis años a los dieciocho años de edad. El ambiente que se respira es de cordialidad y educación, algo que hoy en día no abunda. El colegio está distribuido en dos pabellones, en uno está la educación primaria y después en otro la educación secundaria, además cuenta con un pequeño gimnasio para cuando llueve y no pueden hacer la gimnasia en el patio.

— Mira, ahí viene Dirk— le digo a Liam— Ves a saludarlo

Mi hijo me deja la mochila y sale corriendo en busca de su amigo. Becca sonríe al ver a Liam, lo saluda amablemente y le acaricia el pelo. Como lo de estar ahí sin ir a saludar no es de buena educación me dispongo a caminar hasta donde está uno de los mejores amigos de mi hijo. Justo antes de poder llegar a donde está Becca saludándome, y viendo como los dos niños se están hablando alegremente, noto como alguien choca contra mi y como unas cosas se caen al suelo.

— Lo siento— escucho la voz de una mujer mientras me agacho para recoger lo que se le ha caído

— No ha sido nada pero otra vez mira más por donde va— contesto educadamente levantándome con los objetos que he recogido y que me hacen suponer que es una profesora

Antes de que pueda devolverle las cosas a mujer mi hijo ya está a mi lado, preocupado por si me he hecho daño. Tranquilizo a Liam con una mirada y entonces si que miro a la persona que ha venido directa hacía mi. Es una joven de entre veinte y treinta años, con pelo castaño, una sonrisa tímida en sus labios y una mirada que indica arrepentimiento por el choque.

— Lo siento Severus— escucho que susurra para que solamente yo le escuche

— No hay problema Granger— respondo de una forma mecánica al escuchar ese timbre de voz

Al poder digerir lo que he dicho de forma mecánica me quedo completamente blanco, no puede ser que tenga frente a mi a Hermione Granger. Parece que la mejor amiga de Potter se ha dado cuenta de mi creciente pánico, que el verla me ha afectado bastante más de lo que le ha afectado a ella. No se como me ha reconocido de una forma tan simple, aunque mi nariz siga siendo tan distintiva como antaño, pero ahora mi pelo está diferente y la leve barba me haga diferente.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Soy profesora de este colegio— me responde— Desde el año pasado doy clase a los de primer año

— ¿Vas a ser mi profesora?— escucho que pregunta Liam, quien se me había olvidado está a mi lado

— Sí vas a ir a primero entonces sí— responde amablemente mi ex alumna— Mi nombre es Hermione Granger

— El mío es Liam Prince, encantado

Una suave risa escapa de mi antigua alumna al ver como mi hijo se presenta, como no parece para nada mío. Ahora no solo estamos nosotros tres sino que también está Dirk con su madre Becca, y acaba de llegar Isaac con su madre Margaret que al vernos viene a saludar a mi hijo.

— ¿De que conoces a mi papá?— pregunta Liam a Granger que está saludando a las otras dos mujeres y a sus hijos— ¿También conociste a mi mamá?

— Ella fue mi alumna, Liam— contesto recuperando el habla— Antes de conocer a tu madre yo daba clases y la señorita Granger me tuvo como profesor, fue una alumna muy brillante y espero que tú lo seas tanto o más que ella

Mi hijo asiente con la cabeza de forma convencida, decidido a sacar mejores notas que la que va a ser su profesora. Lástima que no vaya a ser equiparable porque ni estudia pociones, ni transformaciones, ni defensa contra las artes oscuras, ni las notas que ponen son las mismas.

— Me tengo que ir a abrir la tienda. Pórtate bien y disfruta de tú primer día en el colegio de los mayores— digo despidiéndome de Liam besándole la frente— Y eso también va por vosotros dos— añado ahora mirando a Isaac y a Dirk

— Seremos buenos Severus— contestan los dos a coro haciendo que se me escape una sonrisa y a sus madres una leve risa

Los tres sabemos que cuando ponen ese tonito de voz de no haber roto un plato es todo lo contrario, aunque sean niños y no lo hagan queriendo. Antes de salir del patio del colegio digo adiós a Becca y Margaret, quienes me devuelven con la misma palabra la despedida.

— Ten un buen día, Severus

— Lo mismo para usted, Granger— contesto— No haga pagar a mi hijo lo injusto que fui con usted en Hogwarts— termino susurrando a su oído al pasar por su lado

— No lo haré, tranquilo— me responde también en un susurro— Cuidaré de Liam

Con esa clara determinación de una gryffindor como Granger salgo realmente tranquilo, se que si por algo se caracteriza la amiga de Potter es por su lealtad y el valor de su palabra.

**TBC...**

**El inicio de un fic Severus/Hermione que me ha andado rondando en la mente durante unos días, y que al principio me negaba a escribir.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el inicio de esta historia con un Severus bastante cambiado por la paternidad y por la felicidad que le da Liam a su vida, aunque todavía tiene cosas del Snape de Hogwarts.**

**Un saludo y gracias a quienes lo habéis leído por haber gastado vuestro tiempo en lo que escribo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Desde que era pequeña siempre he querido ser profesora, tanto porque los niños son mi verdadera pasión como porque transmitir el conocimiento a los más pequeños es reconfortante. Para alguien como yo que siempre ha sacado las mejores notas, el poder formar desde la más tierna infancia a los niños es algo muy interesante, y lo pude descubrir el año pasado cuando empecé a impartir docencia a niños de seis años. Esas pequeñas personitas se empapan de todo lo que se les dice, su mente inocente capta perfectamente la esencia de lo que se les quiere transmitir.

Hoy empiezo de nuevo las clases, empiezo mi segundo año de docencia con los mismos nervios que hace un año. Todavía quedan unas pocas horas para que se terminen mis vacaciones, son las seis de la mañana y la hora perfecta para levantarme y salir a correr. Sin hacer ruido me pongo mis pantalones de chándal, los que me pongo para ir al gimnasio, una camiseta con una sudadera de Oxford University y unas bambas. Antes de salir de mi habitación cojo el ipod, es esencial correr con música para poder olvidarme de todo durante un rato, para disfrutar de cómo mi pulso se acelera y crece en mi la adrenalina que hace tanto no aparece.

— Parece que las viejas costumbres nunca se abandonan— escucho la voz de mi compañero de piso, la voz de Harry

— ¿Y tú que haces despierto a estas horas?— pregunto intentando recuperarme del susto que me ha dado— Me has dado un susto de muerte

— Me ha tocado turno de noche y he llegado hace un rato. Tenía hambre y me he hecho algo de comer antes de irme a dormir hasta el mediodía

Después de darle una colleja, porque casi hace que me de un infarto, salgo de nuestro piso sin decir nada. A veces es exasperante convivir con Harry aunque lo quiera, no por nada lo considero mi hermano y no por nada él nos salvó a todos de Voldemort. El recordar la guerra del mundo mágico hace que recuerde el porque decidí dejarlo, el porque tomé la decisión de volver a convivir con las personas muggles, las personas como mis padres. Hace casi ocho años que todo terminó, tanto la guerra como mi relación con Ron, la cual no pasó de unos pocos besos tontos y algunos arrumacos. Al dejar lo que tenía con mi amigo pelirrojo y ver que mi verdadera vocación era la de enseñar, decidí volver al mundo muggle. A los veinte años terminé magisterio, y al terminar comencé a estudiar la licenciatura de química que terminé el año pasado con 24 años. Las dos las saqué con las mejores notas posibles, fui la primera de mi promoción a pesar de que el último año de química lo tuve que alternar con mi trabajo en el colegio.

— Tome, señorita Granger— escucho a través de mis auriculares del ipod— Me acaba de llegar la revista que tanto le gusta

— Gracias, John— contesto al hombre de unos sesenta años que tiene a pocos metros de mi piso un estanco donde vende revista, periódicos, chicles y cientos de cosas más— Después vendré a por la revista

Sigo corriendo después de la pequeña interrupción del señor Smith, un gran hombre conmigo aunque no así con Harry al que tiene manía, se debe de pensar que somos pareja o algo por el estilo. A decir verdad todos mis compañeros de colegio, y los de Harry en el cuerpo de bomberos, se piensan que estamos juntos aunque nosotros digamos que solamente somos amigos. Nadie entenderá nunca la relación que tengo con Harry, el profundo cariño que le tengo, y nadie lo hará porque no han vivido las cosas que hemos vivido los dos juntos, la lucha de siete años contra Voldemort es imposible de hacérsela comprender a nadie. Sonrío al pensar en mi amigo, en como un día hace tres años llamó a mi puerta con solamente una maleta para pedirme asilo, todo porque había roto con Ginny y no tenía donde vivir. Desde entonces yo le ayudé en todo, sobretodo en intentar buscar un trabajo para que mantuviera su mente ocupada.

Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya son casi las siete, que tengo que volver a casa para ducharme, desayunar e irme a coger el metro para empezar de nuevo a trabajar. En diez minutos estoy abriendo la puerta del piso y entrando en el cuarto de baño, una ducha rápida y en diez minutos ya estoy secando mi pelo con mi varita, más rápido y menos ruidoso que el secador. Para el primer día decido ponerme unos tejanos de pitillo azules, unas botas negras y una camisa a cuadros negra y roja. Al mirarme al espejo veo que voy apropiada pero a la vez informal, no quiero que los niños pequeños se asusten al conocerme.

Para desayunar me preparo un poco de leche con cereales, y termino justo cuando el reloj del comedor marca que ya son las ocho. Rápidamente me lavo los dientes, cojo mi chaquetón de tela hasta la mitad de los muslos, el bolso con doscientas mil cosas y las llaves de casa. Al caminar hasta el metro tengo que pasar por el estanco del señor Smith, donde entro para coger la revista y comprar algunas chucherías que daré a mis nuevos alumnos.

— Ten un buen día, señorita Granger— se despide de mi el bonachón señor Smith

— Lo mismo te deseo John

Después salgo y en medio minuto llego ya a la parada de metro de Gloucester Road, donde cojo la línea azul hasta Picadilly. El tiempo que tardo en llegar me lo paso ojeando la revista de últimos descubrimientos en el ámbito de la ciencia. Casi me paso de parada al estar tan centrada en la lectura de la revista, aunque en el último momento salgo y tranquilamente camino hasta salir de la estación. El colegio está a dos calles pero al salir ya me encuentro con bastantes niños, algunas madres me saludan porque me conocen de verme por el patio.

— Mamá no quiero ir al cole

El escuchar como un niño dice eso me hace sonreír, parece que el síndrome post-vacacional va a estar muy presente en el primer día. El año pasado no venía preparada para los lloros de los de primero pero este año ya si, solamente deseo que no sean muchos los que lloren al separarse de sus madres en un sitio que no conocen.

Al llegar a la puerta del colegio inspiro profundamente y disfruto de ver de nuevo a niños en él, no me había dado cuenta de lo que extrañaba el movimiento de los alumnos en el patio. No se porque pero antes de entrar mi mirada se posa en un hombre de unos cuarenta y tanto años, va con unos tejanos y una americana. Cuando dejo de mirar su ropa y miro su cara, mi prodigiosa mente se enciende y aunque piensa que es imposible solamente hace falta un gesto suyo para saber que es él, es Severus Snape.

— Mira, ahí viene Dirk. Ves a saludarlo — escucho como le dice a un niño

Escuchar su voz, aunque más rasgada y profunda de lo que recordaba, me hace quedarme por un eterno segundo sin respiración. Después de que todos lo creyéramos muerto ahora me lo encuentro con un hijo y además parece que bastante más feliz, aunque tampoco es difícil con lo amargado que era cuando daba pociones en Hogwarts. Decidida a volver a hablar con él saco de mi bolso un cuaderno y una pluma estilográfica para simular el típico choque fortuito, porque si no es así no me veo con fuerzas para afrontar el encuentro de otra manera. Justo antes de notar su cuerpo contra el mío veo como una mujer lo saluda de forma educada, y hasta alegre.

— Lo siento— digo viendo que él se agacha amablemente a recoger el cuaderno del profesorado que se me ha caído, además de la pluma estilográfica

— No ha sido nada pero otra vez mira más por donde va— escucho como dice con un tono mucho menos arisco y borde que antaño, un tono con menos odio

Antes de que pueda mirarme, de que me pueda reconocer y entre en pánico porque seguramente es lo que pasará, mira al que es su hijo. Ese niño tiene los mismos ojos negros que Snape, aunque el pelo castaño sea seguramente de la madre. Tras mirar al niño que estaba preocupado por si su padre se había hecho daño, Severus me mira y yo sonrío de forma arrepentida por el "fortuito" choque.

— Lo siento Severus— susurro para que únicamente él escuche la disculpa

— No hay problema Granger— responde de una forma inconsciente

Al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, de quien soy yo, él se queda estupefacto. Como esperaba ha entrado en un estado de pánico por tenerme delante que es bastante entendible, yo lo he pasado hace unos minutos cuando lo he reconocido. Mientras, él está sin reaccionar yo observo su ahora leve barba y su pelo más corto. Nunca antes había mirado a Snape como hombre, antes siempre lo había mirado como profesor, y tengo que afirmar que con la edad ha mejorado considerablemente. El vestir como un muggle lo favorece y eso de llevar una leve barba también, no es que sea un hombre guapo pero si que lo está más que cuando era el espía en las filas de Voldemort.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— me cuestiona de forma seria

— Soy profesora de este colegio. Desde el año pasado doy clase a los de primer año— respondo con una sonrisa afable para intentar que se relaje y comprenda que ahora ya no somos profesor y alumna

— ¿Vas a ser mi profesora?— escucho que me cuestiona el pequeño hijo de Snape

— Sí vas a ir a primero entonces sí— respondo— Mi nombre es Hermione Granger— termino de decir, presentándome

— El mío es Liam Prince, encantado— dice presentándose de una forma arrebatadoramente encantadora

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro ante semejante monada de niño, si no fuera porque se que es hijo de Snape no lo adivinaría jamás. Un instinto de protección nace en mi interior hacia ese niño, al que veo vulnerable pero a la vez también noto que es como su padre.

— ¿De que conoces a mi papá?— me pregunta el encantador Liam mientras yo saludo a las otras dos mujeres que ahí allí, con sus dos hijos— ¿También conociste a mi mamá?

Antes de que pueda contestar algo al respecto de que conozco a Severus, o de que no tengo ni idea quien es su madre, mi antiguo profesor es el que toma la palabra para responder a las dos preguntas de su hijo.

— Ella fue mi alumna, Liam— contesta con su voz rasgada, grave y completamente hipnótica— Antes de conocer a tu madre yo daba clases y la señorita Granger me tuvo como profesor, fue una alumna muy brillante y espero que tú lo seas tanto o más que ella

La determinación que brilla en los ojos del pequeño es increíble, aunque tanto Snape como yo sepamos que será imposible que por el momento llegue a ser más brillante que lo que fui en Hogwarts yo, la mejor en muchos años. Además que no hay nada equiparable a pociones, transformaciones o defensa, ni tampoco a un Trol o un Extraordinario.

— Me tengo que ir a abrir la tienda. Pórtate bien y disfruta de tú primer día en el colegio de los mayores— dice Severus despidiéndose de su hijo con un beso en la frente, que es realmente emotivo— Y eso también va por vosotros dos— añade ahora mirando a los otros dos niños que están al lado de Liam, los cuales parece que son sus amigos

— Seremos buenos Severus— contestan los dos con unas sonrisillas que hacen que sus madres rían suavemente y que en la cara de mi antiguo profesor aparezca una leve sonrisa

Después de que los niños hayan puesto sus sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en la vida, esa que conozco tan bien de cuando se pelean y o rompen algo, pero después nadie ha sido, Severus se despide de las dos madres y los niños. Al pasar por mi lado se para un leve instante porque yo me despido de él y Snape me devuelve en un susurro, que me eriza la piel, la educada despedida.

— Ten un buen día, Severus

— Lo mismo para usted, Granger— contesta— No haga pagar a mi hijo lo injusto que fui con usted en Hogwarts— acaba susurrando en mi oído logrando que su presencia acelere mi pulso y mi piel se erice

— No lo haré, tranquilo—respondo también en un susurro después de recuperarme del momento de cercanía— Cuidaré de Liam

Parece que con mis palabras se queda tranquilo, sabe que mi palabra de gryffindor es real y que cuando prometo algo soy leal hasta el final. Al pensar en el cumplimiento de una promesa viene a la mente la que le hizo él a Lily, por la que casi muere varias veces para proteger a Harry y la que le costó la cicatriz que tiene en la garganta. Maldita Nagini por casi acabar con la vida del hombre más valiente que he conocido jamás, aunque tampoco parece que le haya ido mal en estos ocho años que lo creía muerto.

— ¿Y vosotros dos como os llamáis?— pregunto a los amigos de Liam una vez he perdido de vista a Severus

— Yo, Dirk— responde uno de los dos niños

— Y yo Isaac

Les sonrío a los dos y pienso que éste va a ser un buen curso con el hijo de Severus, viéndolo a él diariamente. Antes de que quiera pensar que significa eso, les digo a Dirk e Isaac que se despidan de sus madres porque es hora de empezar las clases. Liam coge mi mano mientras ve como sus amigos se despiden de sus madres, noto como su carita tiene una pena y sus ojos un poco de envidia por lo que están haciendo los otros dos pequeños. El verlo triste me hace sentirme afectada, no se porque pero este niño se que es diferente a todos los que he conocido, se que no voy a poder verlo jamás con daño porque voy a querer curarlo.

— A tu padre no le gustaría verte triste

— No se lo digas, porfa— me pide de forma tierna e inocente— No quiero que mi papá también esté triste porque mi mamá está en el cielo

Si no fuera porque lo acabo de conocer y estamos en pleno patio, donde los profesores me conocen, ya le estaría abrazando. El enterarme de que su madre está muerta hace que todavía admire más a mi antiguo profesor, sacar él solo adelante a un niño tan pequeño es admirable. Cuando él me preguntó si conocía a su madre lo que me había imaginado es que Severus estaría divorciado de su mujer, no que estaría viudo.

Al sentir como Dirk e Isaac ya se han despedido de sus madres, que están medio llorando, agito mi cabeza levemente para quitar de mis pensamientos cosas como las que estoy pensando. Al ver como sus amigos ya están a su lado, Liam suelta mi mano para ir jugando con ellos hacia el interior del edificio donde estarán las clases.

— Niños, niñas sentaros— pido al entrar y ver a los pequeños ya en clase, algunos con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

Todos me hacen caso y cogen asiento en las sillas que más les han gustado o las que les han quedado por no ser demasiado rápidos. Veo como Liam se sienta al lado de una niña rubia que tiene los ojos rojos, sus amigos están justo detrás. Con una sonrisa camino hasta la mesa e intento infundar confianza, que desde el principio todos se sientan seguros y se olviden que ya no están con sus madres.

— Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy vuestra profesora y espero que todos seamos amigos

Después de mi presentación, pido quien quiere ser el primero en decir como se llama y explicar un poco lo que le gusta. Como parece que nadie quiere al final es el hijo de Severus quien se anima, parece que es un valiente aunque se note que tiene vergüenza. Para darle un poco más de apoyo, que no se sienta tan cohibido me sitúo a su lado.

— Soy Liam Prince— dice el pequeño— Mi papá se llama Severus y es el mejor papá del mundo, cuida de mi y tiene una tienda muy chula que sirve para curar a la gente. Me gusta jugar al fútbol, quiero un perrito pero mi papá no me quiere comprar y siempre veo Bob Esponja— termina de decir de una vez

Le pongo una mano en el hombro para transmitirle que ha estado muy bien, que ya puede estar tranquilo. Después de la primera presentación, de ver que no ha pasado nada, los demás se animan y después de los tres primeros ya se empiezan a solapar unas voces encima de las otras. Este año la clase es bastante pequeña, tengo quince alumnos, con nueve niños y seis niñas. Al terminar la presentación les propongo que pinten lo que ellos quieran, que colgaremos sus dibujos en las paredes de la clase.

— Profe, ¿puedo pintarte?— me pregunta un niño llamado Charlie

— Si eso es lo que quieres, claro que puedes

Dejo que los pequeños empiecen a pintar mientras comparten los colores, unos cono los otros. Sentada en mi mesa me fijo como ya han dejado la vergüenza a un lado, ahora todos empiezan a hablar con los demás. Las niñas y los niños parece que se van a llevar bien, por el momento ninguno ha estirado las coletas de ninguna de sus compañeras, y eso ya es algo positivo porque el año pasado pasó eso en el minuto uno. Mi mirada de una forma inconsciente al encontrarse con la figura de Liam se detiene, lo observo sin pestañear y me doy cuenta que se parece más de lo que había pensado a su padre. Además de tener los ojos negros, también tiene movimientos típicos de un Snape.

— Ya estoy— escucho la voz de una niña que se llama Loren

— Está muy bien, te ha quedado muy bonito— le respondo amablemente dejando de mirar al pequeño Prince— Por haber dibujado un caballo tan bonito te voy a dar un caramelo

Los ojos de la niña se iluminan al ver que le doy un caramelo, los demás al ver el premio aceleran para tener ellos también el caramelo. En menos de diez minutos ya tengo todos los dibujos, los cuales cuando se terminen los caramelos y chucherías procederemos a colgar en las paredes, para que durante todo el año adornen la clase.

— Ha quedado preciosa la clase, seguro que los demás profesores querrán que daros clase pero no les pienso dejar

Los niños se ríen ante mis palabras y mis determinados gestos, parece que me ven como si fuera un caballero andante capaz de todo para proteger lo que es mío.

Al mirar mi reloj veo que ya es la hora de salir, el primer día ha terminado y se me ha pasado volando. Les pido a mis alumnos que recojan todo y se queden sentados en su sitio, que tiene que sonar la campana para que podamos salir. Una vez escuchamos el ruido, pido que se coloquen de dos en dos detrás de mi, quiero que entiendan que hasta que no me obedezcan al pie de la letra no voy a moverme porque ante todo hay que enseñarlos, ser su amiga pero ante todo su guía en este año de entrada en el colegio.

— Muy bien, ahora que estáis todos listos vamos a salir

Caminamos por el pasillos hasta llegar al patio, donde antes de que pueda despedirme los niños ya están siendo abrazados casi hasta la asfixia por sus madres. Parece que el sufrimiento es más por parte de las adultas que de sus hijos, él único que no está sufriendo esa falta de aire es Liam. El pequeño hijo de Severus está mirando si ve a su padre pero no lo localiza, por eso cuando siente su mano detrás pega un salto asustado

— Papá, no hagas eso— se queja al ver una sonrisa socarrona de Severus— Eres malo

— Entonces si soy malo no te voy a dar las galletas que te he traído que tanto te gustan, y que nunca te dejo comer antes de la comida— dice con un tono socarrón sacando de su americana unas Oreo, enseñándoselas a su hijo, y volviéndoselas a guardar

Yo, que estoy al lado del niño, estoy mirando la escena con una gran sonrisa por como se está comportando Severus y por el ceño fruncido de Liam. Parece que mi antiguo profesor, el siempre seco y recto, ha aprendido a gastar bromas y parece que su hijo no sabe aceptarlas demasiado bien.

— No eres malo, Severus— intervengo— eres perverso

La mirada de advertencia que recibo no me hace ningún efecto, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a sus miradas de verdadero odio. Así que obviando completamente la poco cariñosa mirada le sonrío ampliamente, a lo que él de una forma no intencional responde aunque cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho se vuelve a quedar serio.

— Despídete de tu profesora

— Hasta mañana, Hermione— se despide de mi Liam mientras rodea el cuello de su padre con sus brazos para que lo lleve él

Severus se resigna a tener que llevar en brazos a su encantado hijo, quien ha conseguido las Oreo y se las va comiendo mientras apoya su cabeza en los hombros de su padre. Verlos marchar de semejante forma es encantador, sobretodo porque Liam me saca la lengua graciosamente sin que Severus se de cuenta al estar de espaldas a nosotros dos. No se lo que me impulsa a caminar hasta la puerta del colegio, el caso es que lo hago, y espero hasta que ellos se pierden de mi vista aunque no al final de la calle sino que en una portería. Apoyada en la puerta es como me encuentra Harry, que ha aparecido de repente delante de mi, con sus preciosos ojos verdes a dos centímetros de los míos.

— ¿Me estás intentando seducir?— pregunto contenta de verlo pero a la vez molesta porque se ha interpuesto en mi campo de visión

— Si quisiera seducirte me metería en tu cama cada noche y te haría el amor lentamente— me responde pícaramente en un susurro contra mi oído

— HARRY— grito dándole golpes en el pecho y consiguiendo arrancarle una carcajada a mi mejor amigo— Deja de bromear con eso, no quiero que todos aquí piensen que somos pareja

— Todos lo piensan ya Hermione, acéptalo y vive con los chismorreos de tus compañeros de trabajo. Yo he aceptado que mis compañeros de trabajo me envidien porque se piensan que me acuesto contigo, los tienes a todos locos por tus huesos y eso es la fantasía de cualquier mujer, que un grupo de bomberos esté dispuesto a apagar tu fuego interno

De nuevo la insoportable carcajada de mi bromista amigo, quien después de vencer a Voldemort y liberarse de la opresiva relación de varios años con Ginny por fin vive. Cada día está más suelto y yo cada día soporto menos sus bromitas, sobretodo en el ámbito sexual.

— ¿Y qué tal el primer día?— pregunta rodeando mis hombros con su brazo y haciéndome caminar en dirección al metro— ¿Te han tocado niños buenecitos o tienes a pequeños diablillos que a la que te descuides te van a quemar la clase?

— Son un encanto, Harry— respondo con aire soñador al recordar a mis pequeños alumnos— Han estado muy obedientes, sobretodo Liam

— Ya tienes un consentido, eso no puede ser Herm— me reclama mi amigo— Es una desventaja para los demás

— Tú no lo conoces, es un niño encantador. Además que el pobre no tiene madre y se nota que la extraña aunque su padre lo adora, vamos que daría su vida por él sin dudarlo

— ¿A ti te ha gustado el padre o el hijo?

Ante la pregunta de mi amigo un furioso color rojo aparece en mis mejillas y mis orejas, seguramente que si me pudiera ver ahora mismo me parecería al pelo pelirrojo de los Weasley. Como decirle a Harry que ese hombre es Severus Snape, al que considera muerto y por el cual lloró durante bastantes días después de vencer a Voldemort, no puedo decírselo así de golpe

— El niño es un encanto y el padre se nota que lo protege, solamente eso.

— Resumiendo: te gusta el padre, te lo quieres tirar y así ser la madrastra del niño para consentirlo y achucharlo a todas horas— dice Harry— Y no me digas que no porque te conozco muy bien y ese sonrojo no es de indignación, si lo hubiera sido ya me habrías empezado a gritar

Como no voy a poder conseguir hacerle cambiar de idea lo dejo pasar, ya se cansará de burlarse de mi cuando yo me burle de él al pedirme lo más caro del restaurante al que me lleve a comer. Porque si Harry ha venido a buscarme es para que vayamos a comer por ahí y así evitarnos el tener que ir a hacer la compra y después el cocinar.

**TBC...**

**Segundo capítulo, éste desde el punto de vista de Hermione para que se vea un poco las dos partes. Nuestra jovencita Herm ya ha fijado su atención en Severus, aunque ella no lo acepte todavía (es muy pronto) pero ahí tiene a Harry que es su Pepito Grillo particular.**

**Un saludo, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y gracias a las 7 personas que dejasteis un comentario en el primer capítulo, siempre es de agradecer saber lo que parece la idea inicial, si gusta o no gusta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Potter y Granger están juntos, no me sorprende nada en absoluto y me parece más normal que ellos estén juntos a que lo estuvieran con los inútiles de los Weasley. El hijo de Lily no será muy inteligente pero si que es uno de los hombres más leales y valientes que he conocido, a pesar de que no se lo diré jamás en voz alta a nadie.

— Papá— escucho la voz de mi hijo que viene corriendo hasta mi con la mochila

— ¿Qué pasa, Liam?— pregunto

— Hermione quiere hablar contigo— dice mi pequeño— Yo me he portado bien

Miro a mi hijo con una ceja alzada en señal de no creer lo que me está diciendo, ya sabe que si se porta mal se queda sin ver Bob Esponja una semana y esta noche sin cenar. Parezco demasiado estricto pero lo hago por su bien, lo hago para que cuando crezca sea educado y sepa que hay determinadas cosas que si se hacen comportan una consecuencia.

El problema de tener que ir a hablar ahora con Granger es donde dejo a Liam, porque conmigo no voy a llevarlo a que escuche lo que quiera ser que me tenga que decir mi antigua alumna pero en el patio solo tampoco pienso dejarlo. El problema se esfuma cuando veo a Becca, la madre de Dirk, que se dirige hacia nosotros con su hijo.

— Hola Severus— me saluda con una tenue sonrisa— Liam, cielo— saluda esta vez a mi hijo tocándole la cabeza

Nunca me ha gustado tener que pedir favores a nadie pero esta vez será necesario, la señorita Granger se ha encargado de que sea necesario. Carraspeando y haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo empiezo a hablar.

— Becca— digo en un grave susurro que hace que la mujer me mire casi con asombro— ¿podrías quedarte con Liam durante unos minutos?— pregunto serio— Granger quiere hablar conmigo de algo sobre él y no tengo con quien más dejarlo— termino de decir incómodo

— Por supuesto, Severus, no te preocupes— contesta con una más amplia sonrisa al ver lo que me cuesta pedir ayuda— Ves a hablar con la profesora de nuestros hijos, estaré esperando aquí mientras los niños juegan a fútbol

— Gracias— digo de una forma en que se nota que no estoy nada acostumbrado a tener que decir semejante palabra— y tú hazle caso a la Becca— advierto muy serio a mi hijo, quien sabe que si no habrá castigo

Con un suspiro de cansancio camino por el patio hasta entrar en el pabellón, no deseando tener que ver a mi antigua alumna. Camino lo más lento que puedo, alargando unos segundos el estar de nuevo cara a cara con quien durante siete años hizo mi vida un poco más complicada. Al llegar frente a la puerta golpeo suavemente y escucho una voz que me permite pasar. En la clase está Granger, sentada sobre su mesa y con una gran sonrisa gobernando en sus labios.

— Severus, siéntate— me ofrece muy amablemente una silla

— No hace falta, Granger— contesto de pie en medio de la clase, que no tiene ninguna ventana y resulta un poco agobiante

— Hasta que no te sientes no pienso empezar a hablar, tú decides si quieres estar aquí toda la noche— dice decidida y sin que su voz tiemble nada por tenerme delante— Ahora soy yo la que manda, una profesora que quiere hablar con el padre de un alumno

Apretando los puños, y mordiéndome la lengua para no faltarla al respeto, acepto sentarme en la silla que está al lado de la mesa donde ella está sentada.

— Tú dirás, Granger

— Lo primero que voy a decirte es que Liam es un niño muy sociable aunque se nota que extraña a su madre— empieza a decir— Se nota que es un niño inteligente y que tú lo estás educando muy bien

— Espero que no me hayas llamado para alabarme señorita Granger

Unos segundos pasan en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos diga nada. La mirada de Granger se posa en mi, me estudia y sonríe al verme con la coleta que me he hecho al medio día para cocinar y con la que he pasado toda la tarde, al no darme cuenta de que la seguía llevando.

— ¿Por qué no volviste al mundo mágico?— pregunta mi antigua alumna cogiendo mi mano suavemente, para evitar que me levante y me vaya

Mi ceja se alza en señal de incomprensión y de que la hacía más inteligente, no entiendo como la alumna más inteligente de las últimas décadas en Hogwarts me puede preguntar el porque no volví al mundo en el que siempre se me ha despreciado, en el que mi vida era un auténtico infierno

— Pensé que el haber sido el centro de las burlas durante mi adolescencia y manipulado por un viejo loco durante veinte años le harían llegar a entender el porque, la hacía más inteligente

— Es un héroe en el mundo mágico y muchos lo hemos extrañado— susurra muy suave apretando todavía mi mano y evitando que pueda soltarme

El contacto con mi antigua alumna me está empezando a perturbar, hace demasiado tiempo que ninguna otra persona que no sea Liam me toca. Desde que murió Katherine evito que cualquiera me toque, o si lo hacen que no sea por más de dos segundos.

— Granger, ¿se está dando cuenta que me está tocando?— pregunto tras carraspear— y que yo no le he dado permiso

— No me hace falta su permiso para tocarlo— responde dejando mi mano y acariciando mi mejilla— y claro que me he dado cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, soy perfectamente consciente

No se si es el volver a sentir contacto con una mujer o el que esa mujer sea una niña a la que he visto crecer, lo que me impide levantarme y apartarla de mi.

— Si no tiene nada más que decir, debo de irme porque he dejado a Liam con la madre de Dirk— digo levantándome de la silla y haciendo que se rompa el contacto con Granger— Y no creo que a Potter le guste que su pareja ande ligando con el bastardo murciélago de las mazmorras al que considera un cobarde traidor— termino de decir con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta

Noto la mano de mi antigua alumna sobre la mía, me giro levemente y me encuentro con su mirada a escasos centímetros de la mía.

— No estoy saliendo con Harry, no estoy saliendo con nadie— susurra acercándose a mi y besando suavemente mis labios— Se que no entiendes nada Severus, se que solo hace 2 semanas que nos reencontramos pero realmente me gustas

— Granger... — intento decir todavía quieto y sin poder moverme, helado de que una simple conversación con la profesora de mi hijo se haya convertido en algo mucho más peligroso, en algo que está despertando mi cuerpo—... esto no puede ser

— ¿Por qué?— pregunta posando su mano en mi pecho, jugando con el botón de mi camisa negra

— Eres la profesora de mi hijo

Parece que a ella esa respuesta le da igual porque sigue jugueteando con el botón de mi camisa, además de ahora besar suavemente mi cuello y morder mi nuez. Involuntariamente mi mano deja de posarse en el pomo de la puerta y se sitúa en la cintura de mi antigua alumna, la que está tentándome demasiado y está haciendo que tenga que utilizar toda la fuerza de voluntad para no caer. Granger es una joven realmente apetecible, cualquier otro aceptaría la oportunidad de echar un polvo pero yo no puedo hacerle esto a la memoria de Katherine.

— Me tengo que ir Granger— susurro con los ojos cerrados y maldiciéndome por ceder ante las reacciones que mi cuerpo tiene y no debería tener

— Una cena, Severus, esta noche en tu casa— pide separándose después de volver a besar mis labios— Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que esto está bien, que puede funcionar y que ambos nos necesitamos

La negación que quiere salir de mi boca nunca lo hace y la afirmación que no tiene que salir es la que lo hace. Realmente no se que me pasa, porque no puedo ser el mismo bastardo que siempre con alguien a la que le amargué siete años. Salgo de la clase como en trance, intentando darle sentido a lo que ha pasado allí dentro durante los minutos que he estado dentro. Los labios de Granger en los míos, en mi garganta, atreviéndose a hacer algo que nadie más se habría atrevido a hacer porque se hubiera enfrentado a una muerte segura. Llego al patio sin darme cuenta, no es hasta que la madre de Dirk coge mi brazo y me mira con una cara rara que reacciono.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunta— estás muy pálido

— Nada— respondo escuetamente— Solamente quería hablar de que Liam extraña a su madre— miento

— Normal— dice Becca— deberías de intentar encontrar a alguien que fuera una figura materna— termina de decir mirándome directamente y sin soltar el contacto de su mano con mi brazo

No puede ser, no puede ser que ella también esté diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo. El mundo se ha vuelto loco esta tarde de viernes de inicio del mes de octubre, algo como lo que está pasando es imposible.

— La única figura que mi hijo necesita es la de Katherine, la de su madre que para nuestra desgracia murió

Me levanto sin decir nada más, sin mirar a la madre de uno de los dos mejores amigos de mi hijo. Cojo a mi hijo con su mochila y los dos nos vamos caminando del colegio. Cruzamos la calle después de mirar y después entramos en nuestro portal, para terminar subiendo en el ascensor hasta nuestra casa.

Al entrar en el piso, Liam va a su habitación a dejar su mochila y después al sofá a para ver sus dibujos favoritos Bob Esponja. Me siento con él en el sofá, mi pequeño se abraza a mi y poco a poco se va quedando dormido. Es tan tierno verlo descansar en paz, sin tener que observar en su mirada la leve pizca de tristeza por no tener a su madre con nosotros.

— Quizás Granger— digo suavemente sin pensar aunque al darme cuenta me doy un golpe en la frente, por idiota y por dejarme llevar por el cariño y los momentos de intimidad que necesito

Al mirar la hora que es, mi mente se activa y decido llevar a mi hijo a su cama, para que duerma hasta mañana. Una vez ya está tranquilo en su cama voy a la cocina, para empezar a preparar una cena que aun no se porque he aceptado tener con mi antigua alumna. Ahora me doy cuenta que no se los gustos de Granger, si le gusta el pescado, o la carne, o cualquier otro plato. Al final me decido por hacer el plato que le encanta a mi hijo, el rissotto con setas, que realmente se me salen estupendamente. Justamente cuando estoy terminando de hacerlo escucho el timbre, sin quitarme todavía el delantal voy a abrir y me encuentro con Granger.

— Estás muy guapo con ese delantal, Severus— me saluda mi antigua alumna besándome suavemente

— Granger, ¿qué le he dicho esta tarde?— respondo al separarme de ella y ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo

— ¿Y qué te he dicho yo?— cuestiona contenta al notar que soy todo un caballero— Por cierto, he traído una botella de vino para la cena

Cojo la botella y me dirijo a la cocina, todavía tengo que poner la mesa. Granger en vez de sentarse en el sofá viene detrás de mi. Parece que sufre complejo de sombra porque no me deja ni a sol ni sombra, algo que debería de desagradarme pero que no lo hace y es realmente extraño porque únicamente me gustaba con Kat.

— No tendría que haberse molestado en traer la botella de vino

— No ha sido ninguna molestia, créeme que ha sido todo un placer— escucho muy cerca de mi oído— Un verdadero placer— termina de susurrar besando mi nuca y haciéndome temblar

No recordaba que la amiga de Potter fuera así, yo la recordaba mucho más recatada y menos directa. Parece que los años pasados la han cambiado y además de hacerla más atractiva la han vuelto más leona.

— No sabes las fantasías eróticas que tengo cada noche contigo desde que te vi en el colegio con tu hijo hace dos semanas

Cierro los ojos e intento controlarme, es demasiado complicado no dejarse llevar con semejantes palabras y las caricias que estoy recibiendo por todo el pecho.

— La cena está lista— logro decir tras un suspiro

— Yo también estoy lista

Semejante frase hace que todo mi autocontrol se vaya a la mierda, que el frío Severus desaparezca y aparezca el Severus pasional que llevaba encerrado en mi casi dos años.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer?— pregunto antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no haya vuelta atrás

— Necesito sentirte ya, es una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido con nadie Severus— dice para después besarme fogosamente

Sus suaves labios, sus juguetonas manos intentando quitarme el delantal y sus piernas enrollándose en mi cintura. Todas esas cosas hacen que mi cuerpo se encienda rápidamente, que mi miembro despierte y que ella al notarlo deje escapar un gemido muy placentero. Aunque la magia se rompe al aparecer mi hijo en la cocina frotándose los ojos, todavía medio dormido.

— Papa...

Granger baja de mi antes de que mi pequeño se de cuenta de nada, aunque lo de serenar su respiración ya es otra cosa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Liam?— pregunto llegando hasta donde está él— ¿Te encuentras mal?— cuestiono preocupado

— Tengo hambre— contesta— Hermioneeeeeeeeeeee— dice feliz al ver a su profesora, tan feliz que va a abrazarla

Mi antigua alumna corresponde al abrazo y lo alza en brazos, parece que ella también quiere mucho a mi pequeño

— Será mejor que salgamos de la cocina para que tu padre pueda terminar la cena— dice a mi pequeño que tiene apoyada su cabeza en su hombro y los brazos alrededor de su cuello

La última mirada de Granger antes de salir de la cocina me dice que no ha olvidado lo que hemos empezado y que tenemos que terminar, que quiere sentirme dentro y que la lleve al mundo del orgasmo placentero.

**TBC...**

**Tercer capítulo en el que se ha visto a una Hermione muy lanzada (Harry tiene bastante que ver, en el capítulo 4 se verá) y a un Severus que aunque no quiera cede al contacto humano de su antigua alumna.**

**Iré contestando a los comentarios tanto del capítulo 2 como del 3 en cuanto pueda pero he preferido volver a subir un capítulo ya (aunque sea más corto de lo normal) e ir contestando los comentarios poco a poco.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer los dos primeros capítulos, sois muy amables.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Estoy realmente de los nervios, ahora mismo estoy empezando a maldecir a Harry y el maldito momento en que se me ha ocurrido hacerle caso. Yo no soy así, yo nunca hubiera mandado a un niño que viniera su padre si mi mejor amigo no me hubiera estado comiendo la cabeza durante dos semanas, y por supuesto si eso no hubiera ido acompañado de los correspondientes sueños húmedos noche tras noche durante 12 noches. No se que me ha hecho Severus pero esto no puede seguir así, necesito tocarlo, besarlo y que me haga suya, o mi salud mental se va a evaporar y ni en San Mungo podrían arreglarme.

— Dile a su hijo que necesitas hablar con su padre. Cuando tu caballero andante aparezca empieza hablando tranquilamente, no hiperventiles, y como quien no quiere la cosa dale un morreo que le quite la respiración para luego ya violarlo, si es necesario— recuerdo las palabras que Harry me ha dicho esta mañana— y si no funciona tú dime quien es ése que te tiene a base de duchas frías cada día para explicarle las cosas claritas, recuerda que soy el Salvador del mundo mágico y ningún muggle se me resistirá

Me siento en mi mesa y me río ante el pensamiento de que mi compañero de piso, mi Harry, se pueda llegar a poner delante de Severus para decirle que se acueste conmigo y me haga todas las cosas subidas de tono que sueño que me hace, por las que cada mañana me despierto ardiendo, sudando y jadeando.

Salgo de mi ensoñación al ver como la puerta se abre y por ella entra mi mayor tormento, el que durante siete años me estuvo ignorando por ser una sabelotodo y al que ahora deseo tener entre mis sábanas. Le sonrío, se que eso le incomoda pero no me importa en lo más mínimo, me encanta sonreírle y ver como se pone nervioso. Todos los nervios han desaparecido cuando él ha entrado por la puerta, ahora únicamente tengo que controlarme para no empezar a arrancarle esa camisa negra que tan bien le queda.

— Severus, siéntate— pido ofreciéndole la silla que está al lado de la mesa donde yo estoy sentada

— No hace falta, Granger— me contesta de pie en medio de la clase, mirando la clase mientras se frota las manos nervioso

— Hasta que no te sientes no pienso empezar a hablar, tú decides si quieres estar aquí toda la noche— digo tranquilamente sin sentirme intimidada por su imponente presencia, además de sin querer empezar a pensar en pasar una noche encerrada en la clase con él— Ahora soy yo la que manda, una profesora que quiere hablar con el padre de un alumno

Puedo notar como ahora aprieta los puños para no llamarme sabelotodo del demonio, o algo similar. Con la rabia corroyéndole por dentro accede a sentarse en la silla que le he ofrecido.

— Tú dirás, Granger— gruñe de una forma que me hace reír internamente

— Lo primero que voy a decirte es que Liam es un niño muy sociable aunque se nota que extraña a su madre— empiezo con mi discurso, según lo pautado por Harry— Se nota que es un niño inteligente y que tú lo estás educando muy bien

— Espero que no me hayas llamado para alabarme, señorita Granger

Después de lo dicho por Severus un silencio se instaura entre nosotros. Mi mirada no puede evitar posarse en el cuerpo de mi antiguo profesor, es superior a mis fuerzas y más con la coleta que lleva, la que lo hace ver completamente deseable para mi.

— ¿Por qué no volviste al mundo mágico?— pregunto cogiendo su mano con suavidad, sabiendo que al escuchar la pregunta se levantará si no lo cojo

Sentir su mano hace que mi cuerpo de repente suba la temperatura, no me quiero imaginar lo que sentiré cuando esas manos me recorran entera, cuando sus labios me besen el cuerpo o cuando su barba de dos días me haga cosquillas.

— Pensé que el haber sido el centro de las burlas durante mi adolescencia y manipulado por un viejo loco durante veinte años le harían llegar a entender el porque, la hacía más inteligente

— Es un héroe en el mundo mágico y muchos lo hemos extrañado— susurro apretando más mi mano para intentar trasmitirle que YO lo he extrañado

Noto que al sentir como aprieto mi mano él se turba, seguramente desde que murió la madre de Liam no ha vuelto a tener demasiado contacto con ninguna otra mujer. El pensamiento me entristece pero a la vez me alegra, no soporto pensar en mujeres que hayan podido disfrutar de él.

— Granger, ¿se está dando cuenta que me está tocando?— pregunta tras carraspear— y que yo no le he dado permiso

— No me hace falta su permiso para tocarlo— respondo dejando que mi mano acaricie su mejilla, disfrutando del roce de su leve barba— y claro que me he dado cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, soy perfectamente consciente

— Si no tiene nada más que decir, debo de irme porque he dejado a Liam con la madre de Dirk— susurra levantándome de la silla y haciendo que se rompa el contacto— Y no creo que a Potter le guste que su pareja ande ligando con el bastardo murciélago de las mazmorras al que considera un cobarde traidor— termina de decir con la mano en el pomo de la puerta

El que nombre a Harry me coge por sorpresa, suerte que está de espaldas y no lo nota. Realmente me maldigo durante unos instantes porque él también piense que estoy con Harry, lo que me faltaba. Antes de que salga del aula tengo que aclararle que estoy soltera, que con el único que quiero estar es con él. Evito que salga situando mi mano sobre la suya en el pomo de la puerta. Al sentir mi mano se gira y nuestras miradas quedan conectadas, demasiado cerca.

— No estoy saliendo con Harry, no estoy saliendo con nadie— susurro acercándome y besando suavemente sus labios, no pudiendo evitarlo— Se que no entiendes nada Severus, se que solo hace 2 semanas que nos reencontramos pero realmente me gustas— termino de decir

— Granger... — intenta decir aunque parece que se ha quedado tan sorprendido por lo que acabo de hacer que no puede ni articular palabra, me encanta sentir que le afecto tanto, que mi deseo por él no es rechazado desde el primer segundo—... esto no puede ser

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto posando mi mano en su duro pectoral, jugando con el botón de la camisa negra que le queda tan bien y que estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas no arrancársela y lamerle todo el torso

— Eres la profesora de mi hijo

Ser la profesora de Liam no es algo que me importe en lo más mínimo para impedir mantener una relación con Severus. Mi mente, nublada de deseo, no evita que yo empiece a besar su cuello y morder su nuez. Mis manos jugueteando con el botón de su camisa, mis labios probando su piel y sus manos dejando el pomo de la puerta para situarse en mis caderas, momento en el que siento que me sobra toda la ropa.

— Me tengo que ir Granger— susurra con los ojos cerrados y logrando que sonría contra su cuello

— Una cena, Severus, esta noche en tu casa— pido dejando de besar su cuello para después volver a besar sus labios— Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que esto está bien, que puede funcionar y que ambos nos necesitamos

La duda de que me pueda decir que no en mi cabeza ahora mismo no existe, no lo hace porque todavía siento sus manos en mi cintura y porque estoy manteniendo mi cuerpo a ralla para no empezar a arrancarle la ropa salvajemente y sentirlo dentro de mi. Al final acepta y sale de la clase, dejándome apoyada contra la puerta e intentando recuperarme de semejantes momentos sintiendo su cuerpo.

Paseo por la clase durante unos segundos, intentando que el calor desaparezca de mi aunque se que es imposible. Cojo mis cosas y me dirijo a la salida del colegio para prepararme para la cena, la más importante que he tenido nunca. En el patio observo como está mi hombre con la madre de Dirk, Becca, una mujer de unos 35 años. Los dos están hablando y ella tiene su brazo agarrado. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que puedo reunir salgo intentando no pensar en ellos dos juntos.

Escucho el sonido del móvil cuando voy a entrar al metro, miro el número y veo que es el de Harry. Mi mejor amigo seguro que está ya deseando saber como ha ido todo con el que conoce como el "padre calentón" que me hace suspirar y darme duchas frías cada mañana. Apago el móvil no deseando contarle aun a Harry lo que ha pasado, únicamente queriendo rememorar el tacto de su cuello bajo mis labios. De forma autómata salgo del metro y camino hasta el piso que comparto con mi mejor amigo.

— Pensé que estarías retozándote con tu hombre— bromea Harry al verme entrar por la puerta

— He quedado para cenar con él— contesto sentándome en el sofá a su lado y besando su mejilla

— Es un hombre complicado de seducir, ¿eh?— bromea Harry abrazándome— Sigo pensando en que debería de hablar con él, para dejarle las cosas claritas

Me encanta estar así con mi mejor amigo, siendo abrazada por él, notando su cálida piel protegerme. Muchas personas querrían tener una amistad tan profunda y sincera como la que yo tengo con Harry, sabiendo que él daría su vida por mi y que yo daría la mía por él. Pasamos un rato así, sentados en el sofá y con Harry únicamente en unos bóxers verde slytherin, que coincidencia más oportuna.

— ¿Y como es él?— pregunta con curiosidad

— Es un hombre de pelo negro, barba de un par de días, ojos negros y un grandísimo padre

— Si no supiera que es imposible por lo de la barba y lo del grandísimo padre pensaría que estás describiendo a Snape— bromea mi amigo riendo por semejante ocurrencia

Me separo de él y me dirijo al baño, no tengo ganas de que al mirarme se de cuenta de que si que es él, que es Severus el hombre por el cual suspiro. Al entrar en el baño me quito la ropa y me meto bajo la ducha, el agua fría hace que mi mente se aclare, que me centre en lo que voy a hacer esta noche en la cena con mi antiguo profesor.

Al salir del baño, con una toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo, me encuentro a Harry estirado sobre mi cama. Me mira al verme aparecer, su sonrisa se amplía y la mía también.

— Estás buenísima, lástima que te vea como a la hermana que nunca tuve— comenta como quien no quiere la cosa— Y si quieres que ese hombre no se te resista lo mejor será que te pongas ese conjunto de lencería de encaje negro que tienes y el vestido negro que te llega por los muslos

— ¿Ahora también eres mi estilista?— pregunto de forma burlona, ganándome un almohadazo de su parte

— Intenta ayudar a tu mejor amiga y consigue que se pitorreé de ti— suspira de forma lastimera saliendo de la habitación tras darme un beso

— Yo también te quiero, Harry

Escucho una carcajada al otro lado de la puerta y mi sonrisa se hace inmensa. Los dos nos conocemos demasiado bien, sabemos cuando las cosas van enserio y cuando no. Miro la ropa que Harry ha dejado encima de mi cama, ese conjunto de ropa interior y ese vestido, quizás sea algo demasiado para la primera cita con Severus. Deshecho la idea y me empiezo a vestir, no me entretengo demasiado porque sino se me va a hacer tardísimo y quiero causar buena impresión. Una vez vestida, me seco el pelo con mi varita.

— Estás perfecta, si ese tío no te echa un polvo esta noche es gay— afirma mi amigo— El día que yo me cruce con una mujer así por la calle no la suelto: guapa, inteligente, buena persona y la mejor amiga que se pueda tener

— Deja de hacerme la pelota— contesto cogiendo mi abrigo y casi saliendo por la puerta

— Te dejas lo más importante, la botella de vino— escucho la voz de Harry detrás de mi

Cojo la botella de vino que él me ha tendido y salgo del piso, no sin antes ver el guiño que mi amigo ojiverde me hace. El guiño de su precioso ojo y los pulgares para arriba, además de la palabra Tíratelo, hace que coja más confianza en lo que va a ser una noche para recordar.

De nuevo el trayecto de metro se me hace demasiado corto, todo porque voy pensando Severus, en sus fuertes brazos, en su perfecto trasero, en su seductor aspecto con coleta, en sus duros pectorales y en su miembro, al pensar en esto mi cuerpo se enciende y seguro que mis mejillas empiezan a teñirse de un color rojo intenso.

Camino desde el metro hasta el portal donde vive Severus con Liam, tengo la suerte de que está saliendo un vecino y puedo pasar. Subo en el ascensor y al salir, antes de golpear a la puerta, suspiro profundamente. Una vez ya me he tranquilizado golpeo y espero a que Severus me abra. La imagen que me encuentro no me la hubiera esperado jamás, nunca hubiera esperado que él me abriera la puerta en ese delantal que lo hace ver completamente perfecto.

— Estás muy guapo con ese delantal, Severus— le saludo para después besar suavemente esos labios que me estoy conteniendo para no devorar

— Granger, ¿qué le he dicho esta tarde?— responde al separarse de mi y ayudarme a quitarme el abrigo

— ¿Y qué te he dicho yo?— pregunto contenta porque se comporta como un auténtico caballero, ayudándome con el abrigo— Por cierto, he traído una botella de vino para la cena

Severus coge la botella y se dirige a la cocina. Durante unos segundos dudo en si quedarme en el comedor o seguirlo a la cocina, al final opto por la opción de seguirlo y poder gozar de verlo con ese delantal, esa coleta y esa barba de dos días que me da un morbo terrible.

— No tendría que haberse molestado en traer la botella de vino— escucho su voz

— No ha sido ninguna molestia, créeme que ha sido todo un placer— digo acercándome a él y hablándole muy cerca de mi oído— Un verdadero placer— termino de susurrar besando su nuca y haciéndolo temblar

Estoy realmente ansiosa porque se gire, me coja de las caderas, me siente en su encimera y me haga el amor salvajemente. Cierro los ojos imaginando como sería el poder sentirlo dentro en una escena tan ardiente como la de la encimera. De una forma completamente involuntaria sale de mi boca una frase que empieza a romper su autocontrol

— No sabes las fantasías eróticas que tengo cada noche contigo desde que te vi en el colegio con tu hijo hace dos semanas

Le acaricio el pecho por encima del delantal que ahora está sobrando ya. Noto como intenta controlar su respiración para no dejarse llevar.

— La cena está lista— dice entre suspiros

— Yo también estoy lista— afirmo de una forma suave, lenta y sensual

Al escuchar mis palabras se pone durante un segundo más tieso que una estatua pero después reacciona y ya se olvida de todo el autocontrol que ha tenido hasta éste momento.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer?— pregunta antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no haya vuelta atrás, como buen caballero que es y que no se quiere aprovechar de la situación

— Necesito sentirte ya, es una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido con nadie Severus— respondo para besarlo después de una forma fogosa y demostrarle que no estoy mintiendo

Mis manos ya no pueden mantenerse más tiempo alejadas de él, de su cuerpo. Empiezo a intentar quitarle el delantal a la vez que enrosco mis piernas en sus caderas. No se el tiempo que estoy besándolo desesperadamente mientras intento quitarle el delantal, lo único que se es que noto su duro miembro bajo el pantalón. Sentir semejante parte de su cuerpo tan despierta me hace gemir, hace que desee frotarme contra ella y eso es lo que estoy a punto de hacer hasta que escucho la voz de un adormilado Liam.

— Papa...

El susto que me llevo al pensar que el niño ha visto algo es enorme, aunque logro reaccionar muy rápido y me bajo de encima de Severus. Intento normalizar mi respiración y serenarme aunque es algo demasiado complicado porque siento como todo el cuerpo está ardiendo, ahora mismo ni aunque me diera 15 duchas de agua helada el calor de mi interior se iría.

— ¿Qué pasa, Liam?— pregunta Severus acercándose a su pequeño— ¿Te encuentras mal?— vuelve a preguntar preocupado

— Tengo hambre— contesta— Hermioneeeeeeeeeeee— dice contento mientras viene a abrazarme

Mis brazos rodean a Liam de forma que correspondo al abrazo que me ha dado. Lo cojo en brazos y siento que es lo que me gustaría hacer cada día, desearía poder ducharlo, acostarlo y ayudarlo a vestirse, y mientras él duerme tranquilo yo hacer con Severus el amor durante toda la noche hasta que cayéramos dormidos y extenuados.

— Será mejor que salgamos de la cocina para que tu padre pueda terminar la cena— comento notando su cabecita apoyada en mi hombro y sus brazos rodeando mi cuello

Al salir de la cocina miro a mi antiguo profesor y se que él puede notar que estoy deseando volver a sentirlo, que mis ojos queman en pasión mal contenida y que tanto mi cuerpo como el suyo se necesitan mutuamente.

Una vez llegamos al salón Liam baja de entre mis brazos y enciende la televisión, aunque como no dan nada para él le digo que ponga alguna película de las que tiene. El niño al final elige la película de Buscando a Nemo, la pone en el dvd y se viene a sentar de nuevo a mi lado en el sofá.

— Mi preferida es Dory— me cuenta abrazándome

Estamos cinco minutos mirando la película hasta que aparece de nuevo Severus, ahora con los tres platos listos para empezar a comer. En unos segundos la mesa está puesta, tanto con los platos como con los cubiertos y los vasos. Noto que no ha puesto la botella de vino en la mesa, supongo que no deseará que Liam la vea y quiera probar.

— Hora de cenar— avisa con su voz grave y rasgada Severus— Ves a lavarte las manos, Liam

El niño para la película y salta del sofá al suelo, aunque parezca que va a empezar a correr no lo hace. El paso tranquilo de Liam me hace notar que sabe lo que le conviene, que si no sigue unas normas su padre se enfadará con él y eso no lo quiere. Al ver desaparecer al niño en el baño me levanto y llego en dos pasos al lado de mi antiguo profesor, que tiene una expresión mezcla de miedo por lo lanzada que estoy y excitación por sentirme tan cerca.

— Me has dejado muy caliente y cuando se duerma Liam vamos a terminar lo que hemos comenzado— advierto en un susurro después de morder su oreja

Los tres nos sentamos en la mesa, el aspecto del rissotto es tremendamente apetecible. Empezamos a cenar en silencio, únicamente roto por las voces que salen de la película. Liam está viendo la película mientras devora la cena, y no me extraña nada que la devore porque está deliciosa. Severus habrá dejado de hacer pociones pero lo de mezclar ingredientes se le sigue dando igual de bien, la cena está igual de exquisita que si la hubiera preparado el mejor cocinero del planeta.

— Ya estoy— dice Liam recogiendo su plato y llevándolo a la cocina

Una vez terminamos todos de cenar nos sentamos en el sofá, ya que Liam ha estado sentado en la mesa hasta que nosotros hemos finalizado la comida que teníamos en nuestro plato, parece que Severus le ha enseñado bien las normas de educación.

La película termina y el pequeño Liam está casi dormido, sus ojos se cierran cada pocos segundos. Severus decide cogerlo en brazos y cargarlo hasta su cama, con un cuidado que no creo que nadie hubiera podido imaginar en él. Con mucho cuidado yo me levanto y observo desde la puerta de la habitación como ese hombre que vivió 20 años haciendo de espía pone el pijama a su hijo, como lo mete en la cama, lo arropa y le besa la frente. Es una imagen tan especial, tan íntima, que siento de repente una incómoda sensación de invasión a la intimidad. No me da mucho tiempo a pensar en eso, segundos más tarde Severus ya está a mi lado cerrando la puerta casi por completo.

— Granger— susurra caminando hasta la cocina para coger la botella de vino y un par de copas— esto no está bien

— ¿Por qué?— cuestiono sentándome a su lado y aceptando una copa que él me ofrece de vino— ¿Por qué te niegas a lo que yo te puedo dar?— pregunto acariciando suavemente su cuello, con la cicatriz que le hizo Nagini

Un suave suspiro sale de sus labios, parece que está demasiado cansado para intentar evitarme. Noto como se relaja cuando siente el roce de mis dedos con su cuello, cuando empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente y cuando mis labios comienzan a besar su, no demasiado pálido, pecho.

— Granger, para— pide— No sigas

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto parando unos instantes de acariciarlo, aunque sea más que nada para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él— Mírame, Severus— pido

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, mis manos se afianzan en su pecho y sus manos empiezan a subir por mis desnudas piernas.

— No le puedo hacer esto a Katherine— susurra sin dejar de mirarme— Y además soy un maldito squib veinte años mayor que tú

— Seguro que la madre de Liam desearía que fueras feliz— empiezo a decir besando suavemente sus labios, notando como él sube sus manos por mis muslos— y yo soy una sangre sucia, así que ambos somos lo peor de lo peor en el mundo mágico, pero ahora estamos viviendo como muggles a los que no les tiene que importar la edad que se llevan, sino mira a Calista Flockhart con Harrison Ford, o a Michael Douglas con Catherine Zeta-Jones— termino de decir mientras voy besando suavemente sus labios, cuello y su clavícula

Después de lo último que digo él ya no se opone, su respiración me demuestra que no se va a negar porque lo desea tanto como yo. No quiero pensar en que se pueda arrepentir mañana por la mañana, no quiero pensar en nada más que no sea el sabor de Severus y en lo que me hacen sentir sus manos mientras se cuelan por debajo de mi vestido, sus manos que poco a poco llegan hasta el lugar prohibido que deseo que él invada. Solo puedo decir que desde ese momento la noche es realmente inolvidable, que Severus es un gran amante y que al sentirlo dentro y cabalgarlo me siento realmente ardiente y completa.

**TBC...**

**Cuarto capítulo, desde el punto de vista de Hermione con Harry ahí metiendo baza y alargando donde terminé el punto de vista de Severus. Aquí si que les he puesto ya al tema, porque ambos se necesitan mutuamente aunque Severus ande bastante reticente hasta que al final cede porque necesita contacto humano.**

**Ahora a responder por aquí al único comentario que no puedo contestar por PM.**

— **Smithback:** AUUUUUUUUUU! Aquí tienes ya el siguiente capítulo xD espero que te haya gustado. Por cierto antes de despedirme preguntarte si conoces la saga del agente Aloysius XL Pendergast, lo digo porque tu nick es de un personaje de esa saga xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Un saludo y gracias por leer la historia, sois muy amables.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Hace una semana que me acosté con mi antigua alumna, Hermione Granger, y no me puedo quitar de la cabeza ese momento por más que lo intente. Durante las últimas 7 noches he rememorado nuestro encuentro, la forma en que me dejé llevar.

— Papá, date prisa— escucho que me dice Liam impaciente desde la entrada

Dejo a un lado el pensar en Granger, en como mantuvimos sexo durante toda la noche, primero en el sofá y después en la cama, y salgo de mi habitación preparado para pasar la tarde del sábado fuera de casa con Becca, Dirk e Isaac. El tener que pasar la tarde acompañado por tres niños y una mujer me apetece tanto como mandarme un Cruciatus, pero Becca ha conseguido entradas para ir a ver el Arsenal contra el Chelsea y si no lo llevo mi hijo me odiará de por vida, aunque podría habérselo dejado a Becca como ha hecho Margaret con Isaac.

— Ya estoy, Liam— contesto saliendo de la habitación con la chaqueta negra de pana ya puesta— No seas tan impaciente— regaño a mi hijo

Ahora mismo está tan excitado al ir por primera vez a ver un partido del Arsenal que no me presta atención. Una vez le he ayudado a ponerse el abrigo encima de su sudadera roja con el nombre de Fábregas detrás, salimos y caminamos hasta el metro de Picadilly. Liam casi va dando saltitos por la calle, hablando sin parar de lo guay que es que la mamá de Dirk los haya invitado a ver a su equipo. Mi mente deja de escuchar las palabras de mi excitado hijo, mi mente vuelve a evocar esas pequeñas manos recorriendo mi pecho, acariciando mis cicatrices.

— Papá, papá— escucho que llama mi hijo tirando para abajo de mi mano, a la que va agarrado— Tienes que comprarme un disfraz para Halloween

— Todavía quedan dos semanas, ya te lo compraré

— Un traje de pirata, con parche y pata de palo— pide con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— ¿Y no preferirías ir de Shakespeare?— pregunto no deseando comprarle eso a mi hijo, el verlo de pirata no es algo que me haga especial ilusión

— Hablas muy raro papá— me contesta mi hijo mientras entramos en el vagón de metro y nos sentamos— Pirata, papá, pirata

Asiento con la cabeza y él me abraza ocultando su cabeza en mi pecho. Acaricio su espalda, lentamente y con mucha suavidad durante todo el trayecto hasta la estación Arsenal, en la que hemos quedado con los amigos de mi hijo y con Becca. Liam al ver a Dirk e Isaac se suelta de mi mano y corre hasta ellos, al verlos choca su mano y amplia su sonrisa. Los tres niños llevan la misma sudadera aunque con diferentes nombres, Van Persie y Walcott. La madre de Dirk camina hasta donde están los niños y besa la frente de mi pequeño con mucha suavidad.

— Te queda muy bien la sudadera, cielo

— Me la ha comprado mi papá— contesta Liam

Los cinco salimos de la estación de metro y caminamos hasta el Emirates Stadium rodeados de una marea humana de muggles con sus camisetas rojas, y también de muchas azules pertenecientes al Chelsea. Nunca hubiera pensado que tantas personas pudieran perder su tiempo yendo a semejante acto, si el Señor Oscuro todavía existiera este sería un lugar que le encantaría por la cantidad de muertes que podría sumar en su casillero.

— No sabía que te gustara el fútbol, Severus— escucho la voz de Becca a mi lado

— No me gusta— respondo secamente— pero se que a Liam le hace mucha ilusión— termino de contestar

— Eres un padrazo— susurra la madre de Dirk apretando levemente mi brazo y sonriéndome— Liam tiene suerte de tenerte, cualquier otro hombre en tu posición no hubiera sobrellevado tan bien lo de Katherine

Odio que ha tenido que nombrar a la madre de mi hijo, odio que lo haya hecho porque los remordimientos de haber mancillado su memoria al acostarme con Granger vuelven a aparecer. No puedo seguir así, no puedo pensar en mi antigua alumna o me acabaré volviendo loco. He estado durante toda la semana evitando lo máximo posible verla para no pensar en como acaricié su precioso cuerpo desnudo, en como besé sus pequeños pero firmes pechos o en como saboreé su sexo antes de penetrarla lenta y rítmicamente unas veces, fuerte y rápidas otras.

— He traído unos sadwiches por si tenéis hambre— comenta Becca a los niños mientras entramos al estadio y nos dirigimos a los que son nuestros asientos— Que si coméis las porquerías que venden aquí luego os dolerá la barriga

Los tres niños asienten con la cabeza conformes, deseando llegar al lugar desde donde podrán ver todo el partido. Al llegar a los asientos que tenemos puedo ver que el partido despierta mucha expectación porque el estadio está llenándose rápidamente, con muchas familias con hijos para mi sorpresa.

— Mira papá, es Hermione— me avisa Liam señalando varios asientos a la derecha y arriba

Realmente el mundo no puede ser tan cruel, el destino no puede quererme tan poco como para burlarse de mi de una manera tan despiadada. Granger está unos cuantos metros más allá con una Coca Cola en sus manos y con un chico de su edad hablándole al oído, lo que me faltaba es que encima tuviera que soportar ver como un niñato le come la oreja delante de mi a Granger.

— Su novio es muy guapo— escucho decir a Becca sentada a mi lado y mirando la escena que yo también estoy mirando

— La profe tiene novio, la profe tiene novio— empiezan a cantar los tres niños felices aunque de forma burlona

Pocos minutos después empieza el partido y toda la atención de la gente se centra en los 22 hombres que están corriendo detrás de un balón para darle patadas y meterlo en la portería contraria. Es una pena que esos gañanes, la mayoría de ellos casi analfabetos, sean los ídolos de mi hijo y de sus amigos pero así es el mundo muggle que idolatra a inútiles, aunque en el mundo mágico adoran a Potter que es igual de inútil, tampoco hay mucha diferencia.

La primera parte del partido se me hace eterna, ni las torturas del Señor Oscuras me parecieron nunca tan largas. De vez en cuando Becca me susurra alguna cosa al oído, porque con todo lo que grita la gente sino no escucharía sus palabras. Varias veces he tenido que luchar contra mi propio cuerpo para evitar girarme y mirar a Granger con ése imbécil, a quien ella le atrae.

— Como no gane el Arsenal creo que nuestros hijos esta noche no van a cenar— comenta riendo Becca

— Tengo que hacer que Liam se interese por cosas importantes, que deje de gustarle esto— contesto serio

— Severus es un niño, sus ídolos ahora no van a ser Einstein o Conan Doyle

Se que la madre de Dirk tiene razón pero eso no quita de que vaya a intentarlo. Cuando el arbitro pita la media parte suspiro y me levanto del asiento, necesito estirar mis piernas. Con la excusa de que necesito ir un momento al baño dejo a mi hijo con sus amigos y Becca.

— No tardes papá, que te perderás la segunda parte

Nada me gustaría más que poder no tener que soportar otros 45 minutos de tortura, pero a mi hijo le digo que enseguida vuelvo. Salgo de las gradas y camino por los pasillos del estadio en dirección a ninguna parte, únicamente deseando desaparecerme de allí pero siendo imposible porque soy un maldito squib. Pensando en que ya no soy un mago digno, lamentándome de mi penosa existencia, no me doy cuenta de hacia donde voy hasta que me choco contra otra persona, que coincidencias de esta miserable vida es Granger. La sonrisa de ella al verme se hace enorme, sobretodo porque mis brazos como acto reflejo rodean su cintura para evitar que caiga al suelo.

— Severus— susurra realmente entusiasmada y apretando más su cuerpo contra el mío— No sabía que te gustaba el fútbol— añade

— Y no me gusta, Granger— contesto dejando de rodear su cintura, dándome cuenta de donde estamos y que ella está con otro— He venido con Liam

— ¿Lo has dejado solo?— me pregunta frunciendo el ceño

— No soy tan irresponsable y zoquete como Weasley o Potter— respondo— Está con Becca, la madre de Dirk

Noto como su sonrisa se borra al nombrar a la madre del amigo de mi hijo, la razón no la comprendo y tampoco tengo demasiadas ganas de comprenderla. Ahora que ya he dejado de tocarla, y puedo volver a pensar correctamente, me doy cuenta de que está matándome con la mirada el acompañante al partido de mi Granger. El pensamiento de llamarla MI Granger me asalta y no me lo puedo creer que piense en ella como mía. No es hasta que escucho un fuerte carraspeo que vuelvo al mundo real y a ver la mano tendida del joven chico.

— Encantado, mi nombre es James Riley

Miro de arriba abajo a ese niñato que me quiere asesinar con la mirada, algo que sinceramente me importa bien poco. Su mano sigue esperando a ser apretada por mi pero eso no va a suceder, no pienso tocar a ese muggle que comparte tiempo con Granger.

— Severus Prince— contesto secamente— Y ahora si me disculpan debo volver con mi hijo y mis acompañantes, un placer verla Granger

Sin esperar a nada más me giro y camino de nuevo hacia el lugar que estoy ocupando con mi hijo y nuestros acompañantes. Después de girar una esquina en la que hay unas escaleras que bajan a las gradas noto como alguien me coge del brazo, al girarme veo que es Granger con las mejillas rojas y la respiración entrecortada, parece que ha venido corriendo detrás de mi.

— Severus— susurra ahora agarrándome de la mano y metiéndome por una puerta que hay cerca

El lugar donde entramos es una habitación minúscula llena de cubos y de serpentinas del Arsenal. No me da tiempo a ver nada más porque ya tengo a Granger besándome desesperada contra la puerta, este lado de loba y leona que tiene mi antigua alumna es realmente atrayente.

— Granger, Granger— intento decir— para, para— pido sin lograr que deje de besar mi cuello y colar sus manos bajo mi camisa

— Te necesito Severus, no puedo aguantar un segundo más sin que me vuelvas a hacer tuya

— Granger, esto es patético— digo separándome de ella y mirándola a los ojos ardientes en llamas— Estar aquí en un zulo besándonos como dos proscritos mientras yo debería de estar con mi hijo, y tú con tu acompañante

— Si no me hubieras estado evitando toda la semana— responde— No sabes lo que he necesitado que me besaras, que me hicieras tuya todas las noches

Esta mujer, porque ya es una mujer y no una niña, me está volviendo loco y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme. Ahora soy padre, soy un hombre responsable, no puedo ir haciendo niñerías y besándome por los rincones como si tuviera de nuevo quince años.

Sin decir nada más salgo del zulo y me dirijo a donde está Liam con sus amigos. Al verme llegar, Becca me mira de una forma en la que se que está pensando donde demonios he estado. Centro mi atención en mi hijo, quien está sentado en su asiento comiendo un sándwich mientras mira como ataca su equipo. Por el momento el partido va 0 a 0 pero espero que termine en victoria del Arsenal para que Liam esté contento durante varios días.

— ¿Dónde te has metido, Severus?— pregunta la madre de Dirk mientras con una mano me quita una pelusa de la chaqueta de pana

— Este sitio está asqueroso, los baños deberían de estar precintados— contesto de forma cortante sin ganas de hablar del tema

Becca se ha dado cuenta que no estoy de humor y que no quiero tocar el tema, así que lo olvida y se centra en el partido aunque su mano descansa en mi brazo. Durante los 45 minutos de la segunda parte mi mente solamente puede pensar en ella, en Granger, esa maldita mocosa que con sus besos y caricias logran que no pueda olvidarla. El único momento de esos 45 minutos en que salgo de mis pensamientos es cuando el Arsenal mete un gol que todos empiezan a gritar, y en que por la emoción del momento la madre de Dirk me abraza efusivamente.

— Papá, hemos ganado, hemos ganado— dice eufórico Liam mientras vamos saliendo del estadio

— Ya lo he visto, hijo— respondo cogiéndolo en brazos para evitar que se lo lleve la marea humana que está saliendo

— ¿Pueden venir a jugar a casa Dirk e Isaac un rato?

La forma lastimera en que me lo pide Liam hace que acepte, a pesar de que no tengo ningunas ganas de tener a tres niños correteando por mi casa. Los dos amigos de mi hijo empiezan a saltar emocionados alrededor mío diciendo que soy muy guay.

— Pero solamente un rato— añado sabiendo que al final se quedarán a cenar porque eso ya ha pasado en incontables ocasiones

El trayecto de vuelta en el metro es realmente angustioso, demasiadas personas eufóricas que hacen más complicado que no se nos pierda ninguno de los tres niños, a pesar de que Becca ha hecho como yo y ha cargado a su hijo en brazos. La mano de Isaac se coge a la mía. El amigo de mi hijo ha venido con nosotros porque su madre quería pasar una tarde y noche a solas con su pareja, y claro como tanto Becca como yo somos unos solterones sin remedio, pues nos ha tocado cuidar de él en el partido de fútbol.

Al llegar a casa mando a los tres niños a lavarse las manos y a la madre de Dirk le ofrezco algo de beber mientras se pone cómoda en el sofá. Antes de ir a la cocina llevo el abrigo y el bolso de Becca a la habitación, ante todo hay que mostrar buena educación con las mujeres.

— Papá, ¿dónde están mis coches?— pregunta mi hijo entrando en la habitación

— En el segundo cajón de debajo de tu cama— contesto quitándome la chaqueta y saliendo al salón

En el sofá viendo la televisión están nuestros invitados, sentados tranquilamente los niños mientras Becca les acaricia a ambos suavemente el pelo. Mi mente vuela y recuerda a Granger sentada en el sofá abrazando a Liam mientras veían la película de Buscando a Nemo.

— Para celebrar la victoria os voy a dar un buen vaso de batido de fresa y plátano, el preferido de los tres— digo conociendo los gustos de los tres mocosos a la perfección

Voy a la cocina, de la cual vuelvo con tres vasos de batido y un café corto de leche con tres cucharadas de azúcar para Becca. Hace ya varios años que conozco a la mujer y se como le gustan este tipo de cosas, se como se las servía Katherine cuando venía a casa con Dirk.

Al terminar su bebida, mi hijo y sus dos amigos van corriendo para la habitación. El salón queda en un silencio únicamente roto por el sonido que sale de la televisión. La incomodidad de la situación se nota cada vez más, hasta el punto que se hace insoportable y me levanto para ver que están haciendo los niños. Realmente no entiendo nada, no se como puede ser que haya soportado sin pestañear momentos con el Señor Oscuro mucho peores y ahora me incomode compartir espacio con la madre de un amigo de Liam, cuando nunca antes me había sentido así. Todo esto es culpa de la aparición de Granger en mi vida, si ella no hubiera aparecido de nuevo en mi vida todo sería mucho más fácil, no tendría ganas de tocarla a cada segundo y seguiría centrado en mi habitual apatía únicamente rota por las alegrías que me da mi hijo.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta, alguien está llamando. Becca me dice que ya va ella a abrir, que no me preocupe y que siga vigilando a los niños. Tras comprobar durante unos segundos que Liam, Dirk e Isaac están jugando tranquilos con los coches, voy a ver quien ha llamado a la puerta. En la entrada me encuentro con Granger, quien mira sin su habitual sonrisa a mi invitada.

— Severus, no sabía que habías invitado a Hermione a merendar— comenta Becca mirándome al verme aparecer

— Y no la he invitado— respondo sin mirarla, fijando mi mirada únicamente en mi antigua alumna— No se que hace aquí

De nuevo noto como la madre de Dirk me coge del brazo y como la mirada de mi antigua alumna se nubla. Granger solamente tarda unos segundos en cambiar su seria expresión por otra mucho más pícara y peligrosa, no se que trama pero se que es algo que no me va a gustar. Da unos pasos entrando en casa y sin decir ni media palabra une sus labios con los míos frente la mirada de incredulidad de Becca.

— No me hace falta invitación para venir a ver a Severus, quizás a ti si pero a mi no— comenta agarrando la mano de la madre de su alumno y soltándola de mi brazo

Si no fuera porque se que es imposible pensaría que Granger está celosa porque piensa que entre Becca y yo puede existir algo, una idea completamente inimaginable ya que no veo a la madre de Dirk como nada más que como una persona que me ayuda con Liam siempre que puede.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?— me pregunta ahora la madre del amigo de mi hijo

— No tengo porque hablar de mi vida privada contigo, Becca

Parece que con mi frase sentencio la situación, con ella acepto que entre Granger y yo hay algo más. Una tenue sonrisa aparece en los labios de la madre de Dirk, que después de eso me abraza y me susurra al oído que está feliz porque yo haya encontrado a alguien tras lo de Katherine. Cuando Granger piensa que ya es demasiado tiempo el que he estado abrazado a la otra mujer carraspea y nos separa. El sentido de posesión que tiene la antigua gryffindor es excesivamente alto a pesar de que no somos pareja, ni somos nada.

— ¿Y quién era el chico con el que has estado en el partido?

— Un amigo— responde cortante mi antigua alumna a la madre de uno de sus alumnos

La madre de Dirk nos deja solos en la entrada, ahora es ella la que va a la habitación de Liam para ver como están los tres pequeños. Nos deja unos momentos de intimidad que presiente nos van a ir bien.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?— cuestiona mi antigua alumna celosa y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos— Te toca demasiado, la forma en que te ha abrazado en el gol del Arsenal no es normal

— Granger no se que pretendes, realmente no lo comprendo— digo suavemente besando sus labios

— Tenerte a ti solamente para mi, que ninguna otra mujer pueda tocarte como lo hago yo— responde besándome y acariciando mi cuello

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad me separo de esa joven sabelotodo que me tiene cada vez más hipnotizado, no se que me da cada vez que me toca o que me besa. Dejándola en medio del pasillo vuelvo al salón, donde ahora están todos mis invitados y mi pequeño. Los niños al ver aparecer a Hermione sonríen y van a saludarla.

— Te hemos visto con tu novio, señorita— canturrea Isaac

Los tres niños empiezan a decir La profe tiene novio, la profe tiene novio. Una risa escapa de los labios de Becca al ver a los tres pequeños decir eso mientras Granger intenta decirles que no era su novio, que únicamente era un amigo que la había invitado al fútbol.

— Niños dejar en paz a la profesora— intervengo— Si es, o no es, su novio no tiene que importarnos— termino de decir

— Dirk, Isaac— llama Becca— ya es hora de irnos para casa a cenar y de dejar tranquilo a Severus. ¿Quieres venir a dormir a casa esta noche, Liam?

Los ojos de mi hijo se iluminan, casi tanto como lo hacen los de Granger, y yo se que no me voy a poder negar. Por un lado agradezco que mi "amiga" vaya a llevarse a mi hijo una noche pero por el otro se que lo hace para dejarme a solas con Granger y no me gusta, no me gusta en lo más mínimo que sepa lo que despierta mi antigua alumna en mi.

— Papi, por favor, deja que vaya a casa de Dirk a dormir— me suplica mi pequeño juntando las manos— Me portaré bien, lo prometo

Cinco pares de ojos se centran en mi, en mi respuesta a una petición formulada de semejante forma lastimera. Al final, después de dar un trágico suspiro, acepto a que vaya a dormir a casa de uno de sus mejores amigos.

— Por esta vez puedes ir, pero ya sabes que si Becca me dice que no te has portado bien no te dejaré ver Bob Esponja en todo un mes— advierto mortalmente serio

Los tres niños saltan contentos con mi respuesta y se preparan para irse. Voy a mi habitación y cojo tanto el abrigo como el bolso de la madre de Dirk. Una vez ya están preparados para marcharse beso la frente de mi hijo y le vuelvo a advertir que se porte bien. Al cerrar la puerta noto como unas manos me rodean por la espalda.

— Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solos— escucho su voz contra mi oído— Debemos aprovecharlo

— ¿Jugando al parchís?— contesto de forma irónica girándome y mirándola directamente a los ojos

— Mejor al monopoly— responde ella de la misma manera con una espectacular sonrisa

Mis manos empiezan a desabrochar la camisa de ella mientras noto como sus manos se posan en mi trasero. Sin prisa vamos caminando a trompicones hasta la habitación, hasta la cama. Antes de tumbarla le quito la camisa dejando su torso perfecto al descubierto.

— Severus, tócame— pide recostada en la cama viendo como la estoy devorando con la mirada— Tócame, bésame, lámeme entera y muérdeme

A cada palabra que va diciendo lo va haciendo de forma más provocativa, más sexual, tocándose para mi. El ver como su mano se cuela bajo su ropa interior, que ella misma se está dando placer, hace que me vuelva loco. En menos de un segundo me desabrocho el pantalón y mi duro miembro reclama hundirse entre las piernas de esa mujer preciosa que se está masturbando para mi

— Granger— gimo tumbándome encima suyo y penetrándola de una sola vez

Las embestidas empiezan lentas, quiero hacerla suplicar y hacerla pagar por todo lo que ella me está afectando, porque su recuerdo no me ha dejado dormir ninguna de estas últimas noches. Y las súplicas llegan pocas envestidas más tarde.

— Más rápido, por favor, Severus— pide gimiendo como una loca, enrollando sus piernas en mi cadera, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda y moviéndose para intentar darle más velocidad

— No sea impaciente, Granger...tenemos toda la noche

**TBC...**

**Quinto capítulo, en el que Severus está que no puede dejar de pensar en Hermione y la noche que pasaron. El estadio de fútbol, Herm marcando el territorio frente a Becca y otra noche de pasión. De todo un poco que muestra como una vez que se tocan ya no pueden dejar de hacerlo.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer la historia, sois muy amables.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Maldigo el momento en que le he hecho caso a Harry, el mismísimo instante en que he aceptado ir al fútbol con James Riley, un compañero suyo del parque de bomberos que me va detrás y al que me da pena rechazar. Ahora mismo los dos estamos sentados en el campo del Arsenal, él muy entretenido viendo el partido y yo realmente aburrida porque el fútbol no es algo que me interese en lo más mínimo, antes prefiero el quidditch.

— Pensé que Harry y tú estabais saliendo— escucho la voz de James— Cuando Harry me dijo que solamente erais amigos me dejó mucho más tranquilo

No contesto nada, no se que decirle al compañero de mi mejor amigo. Desearía decirle que tengo pareja pero tampoco puedo decirlo porque eso no es cierto, porque con Severus no tengo nada por el momento. Pensar en mi antiguo profesor me hace sonreír levemente, a pesar de que me ha estado evitando toda esta semana. Todavía recuerdo sus manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo. De un momento a otro ya no estoy en el estadio de fútbol, estoy de nuevo reviviendo mi primera vez con él.

— ¿Estás segura?— me preguntó

— No he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida— respondí quitándole los pantalones y los slips

Después de mi respuesta él guió sus dedos hacia mi clítoris, jugó con él mientras me bajaba los tirantes del vestido y me empezaba a lamer los pezones. No se cuanto tiempo estuvo dándome semejante placer, lo único que se es que yo me quejé al notar como su mano dejó de juguetear con mi sexo a pesar de que no tardó nada en penetrarme con su erguido, y excitado, miembro.

— Severus, no pares— pedí mientras me impulsaba en mis piernas para subir y volver a caer

Ese hombre me dejó marcar el ritmo, me siguió lamiendo los pezones mientras yo lo cabalgaba. En un momento determinado cogí su cara y lo hice mirarme, sus ojos ardían de deseo y de lujuria, en ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Severus, con él dentro de mi y yo entregándome como jamás me había entregado a nadie. Después de mirarnos durante un solo instante, uno que me ha aclaró tantas cosas, lo besé con fiereza mientras mis mano iban de arriba abajo por su pecho perfecto.

— Granger, me voy a correr— dijo a mi oído con su voz profunda y rasgada

En ese instante la que me corrí, y la que llegué al orgasmo, fui yo. No creo que ninguna mujer del mundo hubiera podido aguantar ni un solo segundo más tras escuchar a ese hombre, con semejante tono de voz, decir que se va correr dentro de ti. Dos embestidas más tarde él llegó al orgasmo y apoyó su frente contra mi hombro, el cual empezó a besar suavemente.

Un suave zarandeo en el hombro me saca de mis recuerdos, me hace volver al maldito estadio de fútbol y olvidar mi perfecta noche con Severus. Miro como James me está mirando de una forma preocupada, seguramente mis mejillas estarán coloradas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí— respondo— Estaba recordando una cosa que me sucedió ayer con los niños— miento sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos

— Parece que no te gusta demasiado el fútbol. Siento que no te estés aburriendo pero Harry me dijo que eras una fanática— confiesa James que se ha dado cuenta que me estoy aburriendo como una ostra y que Harry lo ha engañado

— No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a tener que ver los partidos por la tele con Harry— le contesto para intentar que no se sienta tan apesadumbrado— Vamos a comprar algo para comer durante la segunda parte— termino de añadir

Los dos salimos lentamente de las gradas hasta llegar a los pasillos, donde unos cuantos metros más allá hay un pequeño puesto lleno de gente intentando comprar a la media parte. Tan metida estoy en mi propio mundo que no me doy cuenta de por donde camino hasta que choco con otra persona, la cual no es ni más ni menos que Severus. Una sonrisa automática aparece en mis labios, él me ha rodeado con sus brazos por la cintura, de nuevo puedo sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío.

— Severus— susurro realmente feliz y apretándome más contra su cuerpo— No sabía que te gustaba el fútbol

— Y no me gusta, Granger— contesta dejando de rodear mi cintura al darse cuenta de la presencia de James— He venido con Liam

— ¿Lo has dejado solo?— cuestiono frunciendo el ceño

— No soy tan irresponsable y zoquete como Weasley o Potter— responde ofendido porque haya podido ni siquiera insinuarlo— Está con Becca, la madre de Dirk

Al escuchar ha venido acompañado de una mujer, especialmente de ÉSA, mi sonrisa se borra rápidamente. Los celos afloran en mi, no puedo controlar los sentimientos al enterarme que la madre de uno de mis alumnos esté allí con él, que Becca esté pasando una tarde con MI Severus y con Liam. Mi parte racional sabe que mi arrebato celoso no está bien, pero mi parte de enamorada y posesiva desea ver a la madre de mi alumno para dejarle claro que no se acerque a Severus, que él es MIO.

Un fuerte carraspeo de mi acompañante, de James "el bombero" Riley me saca de mi estado de enfado y celos. Noto como le tiende la mano a Severus y como se presenta.

— Encantado, mi nombre es James Riley

La mirada de mi hombre escanea de arriba abajo a mi acompañante, quien lo está mirando como queriendo aniquilarlo del mapa pero que en el momento de la verdad no le duraría ni un asalto a Severus, realmente ningún muggle y poquísimos magos lograrían hacerle tan siquiera una rasguño.

— Severus Prince— contesta secamente, sin apretar la mano que le están tendiendo— Y ahora si me disculpan debo volver con mi hijo y mis acompañantes, un placer verla Granger

Se gira sin decir nada más y camina entre la gente con un arte que logra que mi fuego interno se encienda, que necesite besarlo y que de paso evite pasar más tiempo con Becca, con esa mujer que se nota a leguas va detrás de él. Si quiero alcanzarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde tengo que ir ya.

— Ahora vuelvo— le comunico a James

No le doy tiempo a que me responda nada, lo que fuera a contestarme sinceramente también me da igual. Logro encontrar a Severus justo antes de que baje unas escaleras para acceder de nuevo a las gradas. Mi mano consigue agarrarlo del brazo en el momento adecuado, en el momento justo para que él se pegue a la pared y me vea. Intento recuperar la respiración de la carrera que he tenido que darme para alcanzarlo.

— Severus— susurro agarrándole la mano y metiéndole en una puerta que he visto hay unos pocos metros al la izquierda

No me fijo en donde hemos entrado, únicamente me fijo en él y en que lo tengo para mi sola. No me paro a pensar en nada que no sea besarlo ferozmente, en devorar esos labios que aun recuerdo por todo mi cuerpo. De nuevo él responde a mis besos, de nuevo puedo notar como he roto su barrera de negación a tener placer. Aunque no dura mucho porque unos segundos más tarde está intentando separarme de él.

— Granger, Granger— intenta decir— para, para— pide sin conseguir que yo pare

Empiezo a besar su cuello y cuelo mis manos por bajo la camisa que lleva, necesito que él continúe y no voy a ponerle fácil las cosas. Parece que su férrea determinación se ha impuesto a su mente nublada de pasión. Decido jugar mi carta de vocalizar lo que realmente me hace sentir, en la que le digo lo que me hace sentir en estos momentos, lo que necesito.

— Te necesito Severus, no puedo aguantar un segundo más sin que me vuelvas a hacer tuya

— Granger, esto es patético— dice separándose de mi pero con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas— Estar aquí en un zulo besándonos como dos proscritos mientras yo debería de estar con mi hijo, y tú con tu acompañante

— Si no me hubieras estado evitando toda la semana— respondo— No sabes lo que he necesitado que me besaras, que me hicieras tuya todas las noches

Severus no me responde nada, se va sin decir ni una palabra. La impotencia que siento al ver como se marcha sin decir ni una palabra, más es más que la que tenía en Hogwarts cuando sacaba una B y no una A.

Paso un par de minutos dentro del minúsculo cuarto lleno de porquería, intento serenarme, intento que mi piel deje de arder y que mi deseo desaparezca. Cuando creo que ya he logrado serenarme, salgo de la minúscula estancia. Camino lentamente para tardar lo máximo posible en llegar a mi asiento. James al verme me mira de forma rara, parece que se ha dado cuenta lo que hay entre Severus y yo.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— He ido al baño— respondo de forma indiferente

Mi acompañante no dice nada, se centra en el partido y yo en intentar encontrara a Severus, quien no tiene que estar muy lejos porque las escaleras que ha bajado llevan unas filas de asientos más abajo que las mías. Al final lo encuentro, junto a Liam, Dirk e Isaac, además de Becca quien tiene su mano sobre su brazo con todas las confianzas. De nuevo nace en mi un sentimiento de propiedad, nunca antes sentido, no me gusta nada que ella se tome tantas confianzas con ese hombre que hasta hace unos instantes me estaba contestando a los besos ardientes.

— GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL— escucho gritar a James a mi lado

Mi acompañante se levanta del asiento, como hacen los demás aficionados del Arsenal. Tanta persona eufórica hace que yo también me levante para poder seguir mirando a Severus. La celebración del gol hace que la madre de mi alumno se levante de su asiento y que después abrace demasiado efusivamente a mi hombre, si no fuera porque él no le responde de la misma forma ya hubiera sacado mi varita y la hubiera hechizado.

— ¿Queda mucho?— pregunto a James cuando se ha sentado después de celebrar el gol

— Unos quince minutos— me responde centrado en el partido

Los minutos pasan realmente lentos, entre que es una de las "citas" más aburridas que recuerdo y que Severus no deja de ser tocado por ésa mujer. Cuando el arbitro pita el final Riley se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme, para después pasar su brazo por mi cintura. Dejo que él me guíe al exterior del estadio entre la multitud, sin darle importancia a su cercanía.

— Te invito a tomar un café— escucho cerca de mi oído

— James, gracias por el ofrecimiento pero tengo cosas que hacer— respondo intentando soltarme de su agarre sin conseguirlo

— Solo será un rato— insiste de una forma tan lastimera que acepto

Caminamos lentamente hasta un pub cercano al estadio, el lugar está bastante lleno de gente. Una mesa cerca de la entrada es la que al final ocupamos, en la que un camarero nos viene a preguntar que deseamos para tomar. James se pide una pinta y yo un café cargado. Empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que llegan nuestras bebidas, momento en el que él aprovecha para cogerme la mano y yo para quitarla de forma incómoda.

— Mira James— empiezo— Te aprecio, me pareceres un chico realmente agradable y muy guapo, pero espero que no busques nada más de mi que una amistad porque es lo único que te puedo ofrecer— termino de decir sinceramente, no queriendo darle falsas esperanzas

— ¿Cómo puedes preferir a ese cuarentón antes que a mi?— pregunta ofendido porque sabe que mi negación a él es por Severus

— No voy a hablar nada de él contigo, y si te quieres comportar como un capullo me da lo mismo— susurro levantándome y saliendo del pub

Durante unos cuantos metros voy por la calle maldiciendo a ese bombero, compañero de Harry, que se piensa que por ser más joven que Severus es mejor que él. Dejo de refunfuñar cuando llego al metro y cojo la línea de Picadilly, en la que después deberé hacer trasbordo para llegar a casa, donde no estará Harry porque él también tiene una cita con una chica. Pienso en como le estará yendo a él, espero que mejor que a mi porque entre que Severus estaba con otra y yo he tenido que ir con un bombero únicamente porque mi mejor amigo decía que sería bueno para despejarme. Harry se piensa que lo que tengo con el padre de mi alumno solamente es atracción, solo sexo, pero realmente es algo mucho más profundo y que cada vez me doy más cuenta que viene de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

— Si tú supieras, Harry— me digo suavemente a mi misma

Desde que estoy loca por Severus pienso en como se lo voy a decir a mi mejor amigo, como le voy a contar que me estoy tirando a nuestro antiguo profesor de pociones. Se que a Harry le va a hacer mucha ilusión, que desea agradecerle todo lo que hizo por él durante la guerra mágica.

Me bajo en la estación de Picadilly, no me apetece llegar a casa y estar sola, prefiero pasar un rato con Severus y con Liam. Al llegar a la portería donde vive mi antiguo profesor entro y subo en el ascensor, de nuevo parada frente a esa puerta que hace una semana me ocultó del mundo exterior y me permitió conocer íntimamente a mi ex profesor.

Espero unos segundos a que la puerta se abra, ya he puesto mi más amplia y sonrisa seductora. Al ver quien me abre la puerta me pongo seria, ELLA está en casa de Severus y se toma las confianzas de abrir su puerta.

— Hola Hermione— me saluda un poco sorprendida por verme ahí plantada— ¿qué haces aquí?— cuestiona

— Hola Becca. Pasaba por la zona y he pensado en venir a hacerle una visita a Severus para que me invitara a tomar un café— contesto aunque lo que deseo decirle es que lo que hago es venir a tener sexo salvaje con mi antiguo profesor

Severus aparece en el pasillo y mira la escena que está sucediendo en la puerta de su casa, la que estamos viviendo dos mujeres.

— Severus, no sabía que habías invitado a Hermione a merendar— comenta Becca al verlo aparecer

— Y no la he invitado— responde sin mirarla, fijando su mirada únicamente en mi— No se que hace aquí

De nuevo, la madre de uno de mis alumnos agarra del brazo a Severus. Otra vez está tocándolo, otra vez se toma unas confianzas que no se porque se las está tomando. Si quiere demostrar que ella es muy amiguita de mi hombre, le voy a demostrar que yo tengo lo que ella no tendrá nunca aunque se note que ganas tiene de llegar a más. Lentamente, con una sonrisa pícara y lujuriosa, entro en la casa y sin cortarme lo más mínimo beso los labios de Severus, ante la mirada incrédula de esa mujer que sigue agarrando su brazo.

— No me hace falta invitación para venir a ver a Severus, quizás a ti si pero a mi no— comento en un susurro cogiendo su mano y quitándola del brazo de mi antiguo profesor

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?— pregunta ahora la madre de Dirk

— No tengo porque hablar de mi vida privada contigo, Becca— responde seriamente Severus

La frase de MI hombre de negro me hace feliz, ha aceptado con esa frase que yo formo parte de su vida privada. Se lo reservado que es siempre el antiguo mortífago, se lo poco dado que es a hablar de cualquier cosa y mucho más de cosas sobre su intimidad. Centrada en mis pensamientos de alegría por la respuesta de Severus no me doy cuenta de que Becca lo está abrazando y susurrando algo al oído. Cuando decido que ya es demasiado lo que han estado juntos los separo, marco mi territorio como no lo he hecho jamás antes.

— ¿Y quién era el chico con el que has estado en el partido?— pregunta la madre de mi alumno intentando molestar

— Un amigo— respondo cortante

Después de mi respuesta Becca camina hacia el salón y me deja en el pasillo con Severus, nos deja unos instantes de intimidad y de discreción.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?— cuestiono celosa y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos— Te toca demasiado, la forma en que te ha abrazado en el gol del Arsenal no es normal

— Granger no se que pretendes, realmente no lo comprendo— dice suavemente besando mis labios y haciéndome feliz

— Tenerte a ti solamente para mi, que ninguna otra mujer pueda tocarte como lo hago yo— susurro devolviéndole el beso mientras acaricio suavemente su cuello, ése que me encanta a pesar de la cicatriz que le dejó Nagini

Severus se separa de mi y camina hacia el salón dejándome en el pasillo plantada con una gran sonrisa, viendo como progreso más rápido de lo esperado con él. Mi mente evoca su cuerpo desnudo, ese cuerpo que pude disfrutar y que tiene diversas cicatrices que me encanta besar. Salgo de mi ensimismamiento, camino por el pasillo y entro en el salón donde están mis tres alumnos con los dos adultos. Los pequeños vienen a saludarme con unas grandes sonrisas.

— Te hemos visto con tu novio, señorita— canturrea Isaac

Lo que me faltaba, ahora tener que escuchar a los tres niños cantando que tengo novio. No me gusta nada que digan eso delante de Severus, no quiero que él se piense que lo nuestro solamente fue un polvo y que únicamente quiero que caliente mi cama, yo quiero mucho más de él, quiero todo de Severus Snape, ahora apellidado Prince.

— Niños dejar en paz a la profesora— interviene mi antiguo profesor— Si es, o no es, su novio no tiene que importarnos

— Dirk, Isaac— llama Becca— ya es hora de irnos para casa a cenar y de dejar tranquilo a Severus. ¿Quieres venir a dormir a casa esta noche, Liam?

La propuesta de la madre de mi alumno me hace sentirme feliz, si se lleva a mi alumno predilecto con su hijo y con Isaac podré pasar una noche a solas con Severus. Espero que él conteste que sí, que deja a su hijo irse con sus amigos, y que así nosotros podremos disfrutar sin estar preocupados por si se despierta Liam o por si le pasa algo.

— Papi, por favor, deja que vaya a casa de Dirk a dormir—suplica el pequeño Liam a su padre, juntando las manos— Me portaré bien, lo prometo

— Por esta vez puedes ir, pero ya sabes que si Becca me dice que no te has portado bien no te dejaré ver Bob Esponja en todo un mes— advierte mortalmente serio

Los tres niños saltan contentos con la respuesta de Severus. Una vez ellos están preparados y mi hombre le ha dado el abrigo y el bolso a Becca, tras sacarlos de la habitación, besa la frente de Liam y le advierte que se porte bien antes de dejarlo marchar. Al cerrar la puerta no puedo aguantar ya más y rodeo con mis manos su espalda.

— Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solos— susurro contra mi oído— Debemos aprovecharlo

— ¿Jugando al parchís?— contesta de una forma irónica girándose y desarmándome completamente

— Mejor al monopoly— respondo con una gran sonrisa porque me encanta bromear, me encanta notar la excitación que se activa entre nosotros

Notar como sus manos toman la iniciativa de empezar a desabrocharme la camisa me hace realmente sentirme en el cielo, que él comience es un buen inicio para poder soñar en un futuro. Mis manos directamente a su perfecto trasero, ese que cuando lo vi desnudo me lamí los labios porque mis manos podían recorrerlo. Sin prisa vamos caminando hasta la habitación, entre besos y caricias íntimas. Al llegar a la cama de Severus mi camisa desaparece, él me tumba con suavidad encima y me mira con una pasión tan notable que empiezo a quemarme por dentro.

— Severus, tócame— pido recostada disfrutando de como me esta devorando con la mirada— Tócame, bésame, lámeme entera y muérdeme

Cada palabra que voy diciendo lo hago con un gemido más profundo. Mis manos empiezan a acariciar mi estómago lentamente, sigo bajando acariciando mi vientre y finalmente las cuelo bajo mi ropa interior. Mis dedos empiezan a jugar con mi clítoris, me estoy tocando para él, me estoy masturbando para que él disfrute de verme así de entregada. El darme placer a mi misma es algo que he hecho mucho desde que ha empezado el curso escolar, el hacerlo pensando en él también pero el hacerlo frente a él es la primera vez, y la sensación de excitación y poder que nace en mi interior es inimaginable. En su mirada noto el fuego quemando, deseando hundirse en mi, hacerme suya. Tan en el cielo estoy dándome placer para él que no me doy cuenta de que se desabrocha los pantalones hasta que se tumba sobre mi

— Granger— gime penetrándome de una vez

Semejante primera embestida, brutal y certera, hace que del interior de mi alma salga un profundo gemido gutural. Sin darme tiempo a que me recupere empieza de nuevo con embestidas lentas, tan sumamente lentas que son enloquecedoras y las cuales no desearía que terminaran jamás. Une sus labios con los míos mientras entra y sale de mi, jugando conmigo para que le suplique y le pida que vaya más rápido. No quiero ceder, no quiero, pero mi orgullo termina dejado a un lado cuando necesito más placer y se que él me lo puede dar, y estará encantado de dármelo.

— Más rápido, por favor, Severus— pido gimiendo mientras enrollo mis piernas en sus caderas, mis uñas se hunden en su espalda y yo intento moverme para acelerar el ritmo

— No sea impaciente, Granger...tenemos toda la noche

Esa respuesta, dicha de semejante forma, hace que me estremezca y que esté un poco más cerca de llegar al orgasmo. De nuevo él, de nuevo su aumento de ritmo hace que yo llegue al clímax, que mi interior sufra una convulsión y que mi vagina se tensione contra su miembro para hacerlo derramar su semen en mi interior. Se desploma con mucho cuidado a mi lado, saliendo de mi interior y dejándome vacía, haciendo que sienta que me falta algo. A pesar de su cansancio, alza su brazo y rodea mi cintura.

— Te necesito tanto— susurro apretándome contra él, ocultando mi cara en su pecho

Tranquilamente beso las pequeñas cicatrices que tiene en su pecho, su respiración se suaviza y noto como poco a poco se va quedando dormido. Disfrutando de estar entre sus brazos, tatuados con la marca tenebrosa y el nombre de su hijo Liam, yo también me dejo llevar por el cansancio, por el agotamiento que me ha producido dejar que Severus me haga suya.

No se cuanto tiempo he dormido, todavía es de noche y mi acompañante sigue descansando tranquilamente. Me separo levemente del pecho de Severus, observo su relajado rostro dormido, ese que tiene alguna arruga por la difícil vida que ha llevado, ése que me encanta ver relajado y no serio como siempre que está despierto. Dejo de pensar en lo encantadoramente adorable que está dormido al darme cuenta que su miembro está despierto. Una sonrisa pícara y hambrienta nace en mis labios, voy a desayunar leche y a regalar un orgasmo.

Con mucha suavidad me deslizo hasta donde la erección del Severus durmiente, esa que me saluda y me dice "Cómeme, cómeme", y yo como buena persona que soy hago caso a las invitaciones que se me hacen. Primero empiezo dando leves besos desde los testículos hasta la base del glande, después vienen las leves lamidas con las que Severus se despierta, y finalmente lamo y succiono ese gran dulce que me encanta. La mirada de estupefacción de mi amante es un poema, creo que semejante forma de despertar no se la esperaba en absoluto.

— Grangeeeeeeeer...

Su gemido, acompañado por sus manos obligándome a acelerar la succión me vuelven loca. Tanto que tras casi atragantarme, con semejante dulce duro, él explota y yo lamo como una aspiradora hasta que no queda nada.

— Tenía hambre y lo que tenía más a mano para devorar era tu porra— bromeo estallando en carcajadas, sorprendiéndome cuando él también empieza a reír

— Gryffindor de mierda— responde intentando dejar de reír, algo que yo no quiero— ¿No sabes que comer algo que no es tuyo y para lo que no tienes permiso está mal?— cuestiona alzando una ceja y levantándose de la cama desnudo para ir a la cocina y tomar un vaso con leche, dejando a la vista ese culo que me vuelve loca

Al volver a la habitación con un vaso lleno de leche y ponerlo delante de mis ojos no entiendo nada, sinceramente me desconcierta y eso es algo que me gusta. El estar con alguien que tiene mi nivel intelectual, que capta mis ironías y sigue mis bromas es genial.

— Leche del vaso, SÍ— dice lentamente como si fuera una niña pequeña— Leche del pene en la erección mañanera, también— vuelve a decir soltando una risilla mientras bebe de una vez todo el vaso

De sus labios resbala un hilillo de líquido blanco. Me levanto de la cama, y tras pasarle mis brazos por su cuello, mi lengua lame ese líquido desde su barbilla, con incipiente barba, hasta terminar besando sus labios.

— He aprendido la lección, profesor Snape— respondo sugerentemente— ¿o prefiere ser profesor Prince?

No le doy tiempo a que me conteste porque me separo de él y me dirijo hacia el baño, donde tengo pensado tener mi orgasmo de buenos días, ese que me va hacer desayunar con una sonrisa enorme. Parece que Severus comprende perfectamente lo que yo deseo porque noto su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío entrar en la bañera.

— Mejor profesor Prince, loba Granger— responde besando y mordiendo mi oreja a la vez que el agua moja nuestros cuerpos

**TBC...**

**Sexto capítulo, desde el punto de vista de esta Hermione que he creado con un punto celosa y muy pasional, el lado estudioso de Rowling lo estoy dejando de lado xD. Parece que Herm ve claro que Becca quiere algo con su Severus, aunque no piensa dejarle que se le acerque medio centímetro. Un capítulo con lemmon, espero que os haya gustado como está escrito porque a mi me cuesta escribirlo y nunca estoy segura de cómo queda. Tengo que decir que intento darle a todo toques de humor, con las frases éstas que son subidas de tono xD. Por cierto, el iluso del bombero James Riley pensar que le llega a la suela del zapato a nuestro Sev que gran persona y mejor amante xD. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capítulo.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer la historia y por comentar, sois muy amables.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Soy viudo, desahogo sexual de una mujer 20 años menor que yo, y tengo un hijo de 6 años. Nunca en mi vida cuando trabajaba en Hogwarts me hubiera llegado a imaginar que me enamoraría de una mujer, quien me daría un hijo, y que después de su muerte me estaría tirando a Granger. Lo que tengo ahora mismo con mi antigua alumna no se lo que es, tampoco quiero pensarlo.

— Estás muy guapo, Severus— escucho su voz suave detrás de mi

— No hace falta que me ensalces para seguir teniendo sexo— susurro con una leve sonrisa ladeada girándome

Un traje negro, una camisa verde oscura, una corbata negra, un elegante anorak y el pelo recogido en una leve coleta. Esta es la forma en que he ido al colegio de mi hijo para su fiesta de Halloween, ésa a la que no quiero asistir pero que como me pasó con el partido del Arsenal he tenido que tragarme mi orgullo para hacer feliz a Liam. Ése pequeño que está encantado de ir disfrazado de pirata con su parche en el ojo y su pata de palo, según él es el nuevo Jack Sparrow.

— Una tarde realmente encantadora— comento con sarcasmo— Rodeado de niños hiperactivos disfrazados, y de marujas que no dejan de hablar de temas insustanciales mientras sueltan risitas idiotas

— Debo de seguir saludando a los demás padres

Tras estas palabras Granger se va y yo me dirijo a donde están Margaret y Becca, las dos se están riendo de alguna cosa que no llego a comprender hasta que veo a Isaac y a Dirk. Los dos mejores amigos de mi hijo también van de piratas, ellos no llevan ni parche ni pata de palo, a diferencia de Liam, lo que si tienen son sombreros y espadas de plástico.

— Parece que aquí llega el tercer pirata— dice Margaret con una sonrisa al mirar el aspecto de mi hijo— y el importante ejecutivo— añade mirándome tan arreglado

— Nada de bromas, Margaret— advierto dejando bien claro que no estoy de humor, que el estar allí no es algo que me agrade

— Que carácter, cualquiera diría que estás teniendo sexo— susurra la madre de Isaac tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios

Mi mirada se centra en ella durante un segundo, después va hasta los ojos de Becca, quien me está mirando con otra sonrisa leve. Se lo ha contado, ahora las dos mujeres lo saben. A duras penas contengo la rabia que me está recorriendo, cierro mis manos y aprieto fuertemente mis puños. No voy a dar el espectáculo por mi hijo, porque no quiero que los padres de los demás compañeros piensen que soy la mitad de siniestro que en realidad soy. Tardo unos segundos en tranquilizarme, mis manos dejan de apretarse y los nudillos dejan de estar blancos. Antes de coger por el brazo a Becca, y sacarla "amablemente" de la clase, miro que Liam esté jugando con sus amigos y compañeros de clase.

— Ahora volvemos— susurro haciendo que la madre de Dirk salga de la clase conmigo

Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo en silencio, ambos sabemos que estoy muy cabreado y que como digamos algo antes de llegar a un lugar sin gente se va a armar un buen lío. Mientras caminamos pienso en la suerte que ha tenido Becca de conocerme ahora, si lo hubiera hecho en el mundo mágico no habría salido indemne por contar algo tan personal mío, el sufrimiento de la maldición Cruciatus lo hubiera vivido en sus propias carnes. Al torcer a la izquierda la primera puerta que encontramos es un baño que está desocupado.

— Entra— ordeno con voz suave pero amenazadora

La mujer de unos treinta o treinta y cinco años me hace caso, parece que se ha dado cuenta que es mejor no tentar más a su suerte. Al entrar detrás de ella cierro con el seguro, nadie nos va a molestar en la interesante charla que vamos a tener y en la que me va a contar porque va aireando mi vida.

Becca me sostiene la mirada sin amedrentarse, parece que el que mi mirada esté aniquilándola no surge ningún efecto en ella. La tenue sonrisa que tenía en sus labios la sigue teniendo, no varía ni un milímetro.

— No era mi intención contar que te estás acostando con la profesora de nuestros hijos— empieza a hablar tranquila acercándose a mi y aflojándome un poco el nudo de la corbata— Estaba conversando con Margaret de Liam, de la buena labor que estás haciendo como padre y de repente surgió que estabas con ella, nada más. No tienes porque tomártelo tan mal

— Nadie tiene derecho a airear mi vida privada, y eso te incluye a ti— susurro mirándola directamente a los ojos— Agradezco que os preocupéis por mi hijo pero no deseo que habléis de mi vida

— Katherine estaría feliz de que estés rehaciendo tu vida con alguien como Hermione

Esas palabras han logrado que mi rostro se suavice levemente, que pase del más absoluto enfado a la culpa que siempre siento después de acostarme con Hermione. Pensar que la madre de Liam estaría feliz de que esté con otra persona, aunque solo sea en el ámbito sexual, y que vuelva a rehacer mi vida es algo que no se me habría ocurrido. En mi pesimismo y autoculpa jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que ella se alegraría por mi, que estaría deseando fuera feliz de nuevo, aunque conociendo el buen corazón que tenía seguro que realmente vería a Granger con buenos ojos.

— Y ahora que ya te he pedido perdón lo mejor será que volvamos a estar con Margaret, con nuestros hijos— habla Becca sacándome de mis pensamientos— Además no quiero que una mujer más joven que yo me asesine con la mirada por haber desaparecido con el hombre del que está enamorada— termina de decir como si tal cosa la madre de Dirk

Ante las últimas palabras me quedo más tieso que al recibir un Petrificus Totalus, no puede ser que haya escuchado lo que creo que he escuchado.

— ¿Ena...morada?— cuestiono temblando y en un susurro muy débil

La mirada de esa mujer que tengo delante es de sorpresa, parece que sí que sabía lo que Granger supuestamente siente por mi.

— Hombres, sois tan obtusos para todo— contesta con un bufido de indignación— Se nota a leguas que ella realmente está enamorada de ti: por como te mira, por la forma en que te sonríe, por como es de posesiva, y por como cuida de Liam— termina de enumerar saliendo del baño

No puede ser que Granger esté enamorada de mi, no puede ser verdad. Pensar en que mi antigua alumna siente algo tan fuerte por mi hace que empiece a sentir demasiado calor, hace que comience a ahogarme. Abro un grifo y con agua helada me mojo la cara y el cuello, me desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa y me aflojo todavía más el nudo de la corbata. Estoy entrando en un ataque de pánico porque la mujer con la que comparto relaciones sexuales siente algo más, porque nuestros escarceos para ella significan más de lo que he llegado a imaginar. La idea de que Becca pueda estar equivocada no se me cruza por la mente, ella es una mujer y supongo que distinguirá perfectamente éstas cosas.

— No puede ser, no puede ser— me repito intentando tranquilizarme— No puede ser

Permanezco cinco minutos más en el baño, se que no puedo esconderme más como un cobarde. Vuelvo a arreglarme como si no hubiera estado a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, ante todo no mostrar la turbación y el pánico que me ha hecho sentir semejante confesión de una mujer respecto a los sentimientos de otra. Caminando muy lentamente me dirijo al aula donde está mi hijo, Granger y el resto de la humanidad. Si ya pensaba que nada podía ir peor me equivocaba, al llegar a la puerta veo dentro de la clase a Potter. El hijo de Lily está rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Granger, los dos están conversando muy alegres sin darse cuenta todavía de mi presencia en la puerta.

— Papá— escucho la voz de mi hijo corriendo en mi dirección

— ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando?— pregunto agachándome para quedar a la altura de Liam y haciendo el esfuerzo de sonreírle, no quiero que se de cuenta de que algo va mal, realmente muy mal

— Muy bien, papá— contesta— Dirk e Isaac tienen envidia de mi parche y de mi pata de palo— responde con una gran sonrisa

La sonrisa de mi hijo hace que olvide el pánico sentido hace unos minutos. No tengo porque angustiarme por Granger, lo único importante en mi vida es Liam y siempre será él. Ahora que he vuelto a recuperar el sentido común, que he vuelto a establecer las prioridades que con semejantes palabras de Becca había perdido, estoy mejor.

— Dentro de un poco nos iremos para casa, así que ves a jugar con tus amigos hasta que nos marchemos

— ¿Podré ir a pedir caramelos por las casa esta noche?— me pregunta antes de irse

— Después de cenar si estás despierto— prometo

Con su enorme sonrisa, y después de darme un abrazo, entra de nuevo a su clase. Yo decido quedarme en el pasillo, me siento mejor sin estar rodeado de gente y sabiendo que Potter puede verme en cualquier momento. Camino unos metros por el pasillo hasta llegar a una ventana, que me deja ver como en el exterior está comenzando a llover suavemente. Ver caer la lluvia me hace entrar en una especie de hipnotismo, logra que sienta una tranquilidad no demasiado normal.

— Parece que alguien está llorando allí arriba— escucho su voz tranquila a mi lado

— Granger, no estoy de humor— aviso— No me molestes

Mi antigua alumna no dice nada pero si que entrelaza una mano suya con la mía, es un gesto tierno e íntimo, demasiado íntimo en un lugar tan público como en el que estamos. Intentando no ser demasiado brusco, no deseando volver a ser un hijo de puta con Granger, me suelto y decido que debo hablar con ella. Carraspeo, dejo de mirar la lluvia caer, y me giro para quedar frente a frente con ella. Noto que en su mirada hay preocupación y celos, noto que Becca tenía razón en su afirmación sobre los sentimientos de Granger.

— Tenemos que hablar— susurro muy cerca de su oído— Esta noche en mi casa, cuando te hayas librado de Potter

Noto su mano agarrando mi corbata, acercándome más a ella y deseando que le bese el cuello. Logro mantenerme cuerdo pensando en que ella está enamorada de mi, en que no puedo seguir con esto para no dañarla más, porque aunque yo no siento lo mismo he llegado a apreciarla y no quiero que sufra más por mi culpa.

— ¿Qué pasa Severus?— responde con un tono que sabe algo va mal— ¿Es por la madre de Dirk?

Antes de que logre separarme completamente, ella une sus labios con los míos y yo vuelvo a sentirme bien. No se que tiene Granger pero el contacto con ella siempre logra que deje de sentirme un desgraciado, es como una cura que necesito para sentir que realmente queda algo bueno en mi.

— No pasa nada Granger, únicamente necesito hablar con alguien y tú eres la única con la que puedo— respondo suavemente después de romper el beso— No creo que nadie más me tomara enserio si hablara de magia, varitas y un castillo— bromeo intentando aligerar el peso que se había instalado en mi antigua alumna al escuchar mis palabras

— Pensé que no querías volver a hablar de magia— responde alzando una ceja sin creerse lo que le estoy contando

— Esta noche a las 9 te espero, Granger— sentencio sin decir nada más

Camino hasta dentro del aula y hago que Liam se despida de sus amigos, aunque no tenga demasiadas ganas de irse. Con un movimiento de cabeza digo adiós a Margaret y Becca, quienes me sonríen a modo de despedida. Al salir por la puerta nos encontramos con Granger que está a punto de entrar, mi hijo al verla la abraza y ella le da un beso en la frente.

— Estás muy guapo de pirata, Liam— dice agachándose y dándole una sonrisa

— Mi papá me ha comprado el disfraz, es el mejor— contesta mi pequeño— Y esta noche me llevará a pedir caramelos

— Si sigue lloviendo no podremos ir a por caramelos— advierto cogiendo su mano y sacándolo al pasillo

Cargo a mi hijo en brazos y le pongo por encima mi anorak, para evitar que se moje en el corto trayecto hasta casa. La lluvia cae sobre mi cuerpo, mojándome la chaqueta del traje y toda la cara goteando agua. Por la calle no hay nadie, todos están en sus casas disfrutando del cálido ambiente y no de la gélida temperatura debido a la tormenta que se está creando.

Al llegar a casa, y dejar a Liam en el suelo, me quito la chaqueta y me intento secar un poco la cara. Mi hijo ha llegado completamente seco gracias a la protección que le ha brindado mi anorak, que está completamente empapado pero que ha servido para evitar el seguro catarro del pirata que ya está corriendo a su habitación.

— Liam, voy a darme un baño, no destroces nada— advierto al pasar por delante su habitación

Lentamente me voy desanudando la corbata, desabrochando la camisa tras quitarme la chaqueta, me desanudo los zapatos para después quitarme los calcetines. Únicamente con los pantalones puestos entro en el baño y enciendo la bañera, tranquilamente espero a que el agua se caliente y que la bañera se llene. Justo cuando estoy a punto de quitarme los pantalones y los boxers veo a Liam en la puerta, mirándome con carita de adoración.

— ¿Puedo bañarme contigo, papi?— pregunta con vergüenza porque semejante petición es de niño pequeño y no de seis años

— Ven aquí, pirata— respondo con una sincera sonrisa estirando mis brazos desnudos en su dirección

Mi hijo corre hasta donde estoy yo y oculta su cabeza en mi desnudo torso. Después de unos segundos lo separo de mi y le empiezo a quitar el disfraz, él se quita el parche del ojo y la pata de palo. Una vez ya está desnudo entra en la bañera, yo sigo su ejemplo y primero los pantalones para después hacer lo mismo con los boxers.

— Papá, te quiero— escucho la voz de mi hijo al entrar en la bañera— Gracias

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto sin entender porque me está agradeciendo mi pequeño después de decirme que me quiere

— Por cuidarme y por quererme

Sus palabras hacen que mi corazón se deshaga, que toda la negrura que tiene desparezca. Las palabras de mi hijo de 6 años me han dejado completamente sin palabras, parece que después de todo no lo estoy haciendo tan mal. Sin darme cuenta una traicionera lágrima escapa de mis ojos, la que hace que sea humano y que demuestra lo mucho que quiero a mi pequeño, lo mejor que me ha dado esta vida y que me dio Katherine.

— Soy tu padre, no tienes que agradecerme nada— susurro abrazándolo y acariciando su pelo mojado— Tu madre desde el cielo te sigue queriendo y cuidando

— Hecho de menos a mamá— contesta triste— quiero que vuelva

— Eso es imposible Liam, sabes que no la volveremos a ver aunque siempre esté con nosotros y que la llevemos aquí— termino de decir tocando su pecho donde está el corazón

Mi hijo me ha convertido en todo un sentimental, un tonto sentimental que nada tiene que ver con el desgraciado Snape del mundo mágico, ése que mató a inocentes por juntarse con quien no debía. Pasamos un rato tranquilos en la bañera, Liam abrazado a mi y yo tocándole el pelo mojado y besándole la frente. El agua está perfecta, nuestros cuerpos se están quedando tan arrugados como pasas, y eso es lo que me hace notar mi hijo.

— Papá somos un par de pasas arrugadas— dice enseñándome su mano y poniendo una cara de disgusto

— Será mejor que nos enjabonemos, nos aclaremos y salgamos ya

Enjabono el pelo de Liam con champú, después mientras él está limpiándose con su esponja yo me lavo el pelo. Un par de minutos más tarde, ya limpios, salimos de la bañera. Cojo mi albornoz verde oscuro y enrollo en una toalla a mi hijo. Lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo hasta su habitación, donde él coge sus calzoncillos de Bob Esponja y yo saco su pijama de Spiderman. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en lo absurdo que es estar poniéndole a mi hijo un pijama de un superhéroe inventado por un muggle, que se ha hecho millonario por la creación.

— Ahora espera a que me ponga yo también el pijama— digo— Que después te secaré el pelo, no vaya a ser que te pongas malo y tengas que quedarte en la cama muchos días

— No quiero ponerme malo— me contesta sentándose en la cama y acariciando su manta— Esperaré aquí, papá

Vuelvo a mi habitación para quitarme el albornoz y ponerme un pijama negro de seda que tengo, los primeros botones los dejo sin abrochar porque dentro de casa hace calor debido a la calefacción. Con una toalla secándome el pelo entro en la habitación de mi hijo, quien está igual que como lo dejé hace unos segundos.

Una vez le seco el pelo y me lo seco yo también, voy a la cocina para ver que prepararé para esta noche. Un poco de pescado a la plancha con un acompañamiento de un revuelto de patatas y salsa suave de zanahoria.

— La cena está casi lista— aviso media hora después a Liam saliendo de la cocina— Ven a por los vasos

Obedientemente coge dos vasos y los va a poner encima de la mesa, después vuelve y coge los cubiertos. Los platos los llevo yo con la cena puesta. Ambos empezamos a comer tranquilamente, con el sonido de la tormenta de fondo.

Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que me levante y vaya a mirar quien es. En la puerta me encuentro con Granger, está chorreando y temblando de frío. La hago pasar hasta el salón, donde mi pequeño se extraña al ver a su profesora en semejante estado.

— Será mejor que te des una ducha caliente antes de que cojas una neumonía— advierto abriendo la puerta de mi habitación para que entre al baño

Ella no dice nada, acepta encantada el poder entrar en calor de alguna forma. Mientras ella se quita la ropa mojada y logra que su cuerpo vuelva de nuevo a entrar en calor yo le dejo una camisa encima de la cama, supongo que llegará para cubrirle hasta la mitad de las piernas.

— ¿Qué hace la profe en casa?— pregunta mi hijo

— La he invitado yo, necesito hablar con ella de unas cosas— digo poniendo otro plato en la mesa— Tu profesora es alguien a la que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Liam

— ¿Sois amigos?— pregunta ahora con inocencia mi pequeño

— Sí, podría decirse que ella y yo somos amigos

Parece que con esa respuesta se queda satisfecho, bendita inocencia la de los niños pequeños. Él sigue comiendo sin darse cuenta de nada, piensa que solo es amistad algo que realmente no se como calificar. Granger hace que sea mejor persona, logra que mi interior arda cuando toco su piel, y consigue que tenga remordimientos por no poder darle lo que ella espera que le de. Lo que me está haciendo sentir es algo realmente que no se como calificar, no es nada que haya sentido antes. Lo que sentí por Lily ahora puedo afirmar que era algo platónico, lo que sentí por Katherine era amor del que cualquiera desearía tener, pero lo que Granger está haciendo en mi no se lo que es.

— Toma, profe— escucho a mi hijo darle el secador a Granger que está saliendo de la habitación con mi camisa puesta— Si no te secas pronto el pelo te pondrás mala

La forma en que dice todo es tan sumamente encantadora que me cuesta creer que una persona tan inocente sea hijo mío, que nunca he sido buena persona. Los ojos de Granger se vuelven medio acuosos por semejante detalle de mi hijo, pero se recupera y acepta el objeto con una gran sonrisa y un gran abrazo, ese que suelen dar las madres a sus hijos cuando están orgullosos de ellos, ese abrazo que yo nunca tuve con mi madre pero que veo como se lo dan Becca y Margaret a Dirk e Isaac.

— Gracias por evitar que me ponga enferma, eres todo un caballero— contesta sin dejar de abrazarlo

— Eres amiga de mi papá, tengo que cuidarte profesora— dice con una gran sonrisa sin separarse de ese abrazo que necesita tanto

— Liam, deja que Granger cene y se acomode— pido con una voz muy suave— Ves a lavarte los dientes y a la cama, que hoy ha sido un día muy largo para un pirata como tú

Mi hijo no se queja, acepta mi orden y se dirige al baño para lavarse los dientes y vaciar su vejiga antes de ir a dormir. Mi antigua alumna, y muy apetecible mujer actualmente, mira como mi pequeño me obedece y se queda asombrada. Todavía se asombra más cuando después de obedecerme vuelve a donde estamos y le da un beso en la mejilla

— Buenas noches, profe

— Buenas noches, cielo— responde ella tras recuperarse de lo que acaba de hacer mi pequeño— Duerme bien

— Mi papá me protege— dice ahora él para venir hasta mi y darme un beso en la mejilla

— Descansa, pirata, que yo velaré tus sueños

Con una gran sonrisa, y los ojos medio cerrados del sueño, Liam camina arrastrándose hasta su habitación. Voy a arroparlo y a apagarle la luz, para que se sienta realmente cómodo durmiendo y que no sienta tanto la tormenta. Al salir me encuentro a Granger cenando lo que he cocinado, parece que le está gustando.

— Esto está delicioso, Severus

— No te esperaba con la tormenta— digo sentándome a su lado

— Habíamos quedado y yo nunca falto a una cita con alguien tan importante— contesta sonriendo al terminar de comer

Me levanto y recojo su plato, lo llevo a la cocina y vuelvo al salón donde ella está conectando el secador para utilizarlo. Se sienta en el sofá y empieza a secar su castaño cabello, ese que cuando era mi alumna parecía un estropajo y que ahora ha conseguido domar. Sin darme cuenta camino hasta donde ella está sentada, le agarro el secador y ella se gira sorprendida.

— Déjame a mi, Granger— susurro contra su oído

Ella cede a mi petición, noto como le tiembla la mano y como su cuerpo está temblando. Me sitúo detrás de ella y empiezo con mi labor de evitar que mi antigua alumna se enferme. Tocar su cabello es relajante, y más por los suaves gemidos que se le escapan de entre los labios. El verla así, tan vulnerable, haga que quiera protegerla de todo y de todos, un sentimiento de protección nace en mi al tenerla de semejante manera entre mis brazos. Mis labios empiezan a dar suaves besos por su cuello y por su oreja, quiero que sepa que podrá contar siempre conmigo porque me importa, porque en dos meses ha conseguido lo que no consiguió en siete años, que la vea como un ser humano y no como una insufrible sabelotodo.

— Granger— susurro contra su oído mientras una de mis manos toca su húmedo cabello para con la otra darle calor con el secador

— ¿Sí?— contesta en un ronroneo

— ¿Estás enamorada de mi?— pregunto sin dejar de besar su cuello y de secar su pelo

— Sí— responde de forma inconsciente sin darse cuenta hasta unos segundos más tarde de lo que ha dicho

Al darse cuenta se separa de mi, se gira y me mira con cara de espanto. La cojo por un brazo suavemente y evito que se separe más, esta conversación es realmente necesaria para ambos y la vamos a tener.

— Severus, yo... — empieza a decir bajando su cabeza avergonzada

El verla de nuevo como una niña de once años me hace sonreír levemente, me hace recordar cuando en mis clases estaba todo el tiempo con la mano levantada y yo le quitaba puntos a su casa por sabelotodo. Muy suavemente alzo con mi mano su barbilla, para que me mire a los ojos.

— Hermione— digo suavemente— tenemos que hablar

— Se que tú no sientes lo mismo— se apresura a decir ella nerviosa sin darse cuenta de que por primera vez la he llamado por su nombre, no por su apellido

— No quiero lastimarte— empiezo a decir— Yo todavía sigo amando a la madre de Liam— confieso— Pero ahora has aparecido tú y has logrado que cuando estoy contigo me olvide de Katherine

— Para mi nunca ha sido solo sexo, Severus— susurra mirándome a los ojos— En Hogwarts siempre te admiré y ahora me he enamorado de ti, del hombre y padre que eres

Beso sus labios suavemente, quiero mostrarle que para mi aunque no sepa que ha sido tampoco ha sido solo sexo. Me separo de ella y la miro a los ojos que tiene entrecerrados, parece que ha disfrutado del contacto.

— Siento no poder quererte como lo haces tú conmigo— me disculpo rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros y acercándola a mi

— Se que acabarás haciéndolo— responde ahora Granger muy convencida

— Tan sabelotodo como siempre, loba Granger— ronroneo contra su oído— Y yo no soy quien para llevar la contraría a la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts del último siglo— termino de decir carcajeándome contra su oído

**TBC...**

**Séptimo capítulo, el cuarto desde el punto de vista de Severus. Aquí con un poco más de sentimiento y no tanta pasión, que aquí la cosa va al revés y se empieza con sexo para terminar en sentimientos xD. Capítulo en que Liam ha sido más encanto que nunca, en que la cosa parece que va para delante y gracias a la confesión de Becca xD.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer la historia y por comentar, sois muy amables.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Mi mirada va de un lado a otro de la clase, esperando encontrar esos ojos negros que me queman por dentro y ese cuerpo maduro, que me encanta lamer y besar. Estoy en una clase llena de alumnos disfrazados y padres vigilándolos, siendo amable con todos y no dejando ver mis ansias por que aparezca él con Liam. Se que a Severus no le gusta este tipo de acontecimientos, pero también se que por su pequeño vendrá. Y no me equivoco porque transcurridos un par de minutos aparecen los dos por la puerta, Liam disfrazado de pirata con un parche en el ojo y una pata de palo, y el hombre que me quita el sueño cada noche con su ya habitual coleta, una traje negro a juego con la corbata fina y una camisa muy slytherin. Mi corazón comienza a latir mucho más rápido de lo que lo hacía hasta hace un par de segundos, porque cada vez me cuesta más disimular que no estoy enamorada y que solo es atracción física y sexual. Respiro profundamente, me tranquilizo y camino hasta donde está él con Liam para saludarlos.

— Estás muy guapo, Severus— susurro detrás de él, en un tono de voz tan bajo que solamente es para que me escuche él

— No hace falta que me ensalces para seguir teniendo sexo— me contesta en el mismo tono de voz y con una sonrisa ladeada que me pone cachonda perdida, algo no muy complicado

Con comentarios como este recuerdo porque me gusta tanto, porque el que sea tan sumamente slytherin me vuelve loca y consigue que mi cuerpo se caliente. Ahora cuando pienso en mis años de Hogwarts no entiendo como me podía dar miedo, como no llegaba a comprender su carácter sarcástico y burlesco

— Una tarde realmente encantadora— comenta— Rodeado de niños hiperactivos disfrazados, y de marujas que no dejan de hablar de temas insustanciales mientras sueltan risitas idiotas

— Debo de seguir saludando a los demás padres— respondo recuperando la cordura y evitando violarlo delante de tantos niños y tantos padres, que es lo que realmente me apetece

Él se va después de escuchar mis palabras, se aproxima a Becca y Margaret, que están con sus hijos también disfrazados de piratas. Las dos mujeres están hablando y riendo, se nota que están relajadas y disfrutando la aparición de Severus. Veo como la madre de Isaac cruza unas palabras con mi hombre, como él le contesta y luego como ella vuelve a hablar. No puedo seguir hablando porque llegan más padres con sus hijos y debo ejercer de profesora responsable.

Cinco minutos más tarde, tras haber saludado a tres alumnos más y a sus respectivas madres, mi mirada vuelve a buscar a Severus. Noto como únicamente está Margaret, que tanto Becca como mi hombre han desaparecido y ya es demasiada coincidencia.

— Parece que la chica más bella está ausente— escucho susurrarme al oído mientras mi cintura es rodeada con unos fuertes brazos

No me hace falta girarme para ver quien es, se que es Harry por su voz y por su olor. Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que se le había olvidado por completo que Harry iba a pasarse por el colegio.

— No estoy ausente— me quejo mientras me giro en su abrazo y quedo muy cerca de sus labios— Y suéltame que no quiero que todo el mundo piense que eres mi novio

— Claro, se me olvidaba que tienes por aquí al hombre que te tiene tan contenta y que te da orgasmos— responde suavemente dejando de rodear mi cintura con sus brazos

Ahora que ya estoy cara a cara con él puedo observar que se ha arreglado y está realmente guapo, no entiendo como Ginny pudo ser tan idiota de dejarlo escapar o como no hay una larga fila de mujeres deseando salir con él. Pienso en lo raro que es que sienta que él es un hombre para cualquier mujer menos para mi, para mi es como un hermano y a un hermano no se le puede ver como si fuera un hombre.

— No está aquí, ha desaparecido con otra madre— respondo con un tono de voz que Harry sabe perfectamente que es

— ¿Estás celosa?— me pregunta incrédulo mientras vuelve a pasar uno de sus brazos por mi cintura

Diversas madres nos miran, creo que la mayoría ya van a tener cotilleo para un par de meses. Mi mirada se posa en el lugar donde Margaret nos está mirando con una sonrisilla en sus labios pero seriedad en sus ojos. Ese contraste me hace ponerme más nerviosa y posesiva, porque la seriedad no la entiendo a menos de que sepa que me estoy acostando con Severus. La realidad de que ella lo sabe me golpea como un jarrón de agua fría, ella sabe la verdad y parece que no está nada muy deacuerdo de que yo pueda estar con Harry y acostándome con el padre de Liam.

— Yo no estoy celosa— contesto al sentir como me acaricia la mano y me hace salir de mi trance— Confío en él

Noto como mi mejor amigo no me cree ni una sola palabra, algo lógico porque nunca he sabido mentir. Suspiro y dejo que mi mejor amigo me acaricie la cintura, necesito unos pocos mimos para no sentir que Severus se me escapa entre los dedos. Mi mirada se posa en la puerta al ver entrar por la puerta a la madre de Dirk con una sonrisa de medio lado, demasiado feliz en comparación con como la recuerdo al llegar a la fiesta de Halloween de su hijo.

— Herm, cielo, nunca se te ha dado bien mentir— me responde Harry— Es como cuando tampoco estabas celosa en sexto de que Ron estuviera besuqueándose con Lavender

— No es comparable Harry— susurro— Ronald no le llega a la suela del zapato a él en temas de sexo, es una máquina— termino de decir en un susurro sin expresar lo que realmente siento por Severus

La conversación que tengo con mi amigo se ve interrumpida por una de mis alumnas, la pequeña Loren. La niña se ha acercado a nosotros de forma tímida y vestida de bruja, con su sombrero de pico y una verruga en la nariz, además de una túnica. Harry sonríe ante la visión de la pequeña y se que está rememorando a McGonagall el día que la vimos por primera vez, el día de la selección. Dejo que mi mejor amigo sonría y yo me agacho para ver que necesita Loren.

— ¿Qué pasa cielo?— pregunto con una suave sonrisa que parece la hace más valiente, que la vergüenza le desaparezca levemente

— ¿Cómo se llama tu novio, señorita?— pregunta con una encantadora sonrisa

La pregunta de la pequeña me deja sin saber que decir, no me hubiera esperado nunca que una niña de 6 años me preguntara algo así. Antes de que pueda decir nada Harry se agacha y le coge la mano de forma cariñosa, le sonríe y le guiña un ojo con gesto cómplice.

— Me llamo Harry y seguro que cuando tú seas mayor vas a encontrar un novio tan guapo el que Hermione ha encontrado en mi

— La profe es la mejor— responde mi alumna sonriendo ampliamente

— Yo soy el mejor y ella es la mejor, una gran pareja aunque es una lástima que tú seas tan pequeña— bromea Harry quitándole el sombrero y divirtiendo la pequeña todavía más

Desearía poder estrangular a mi mejor amigo con las manos, por decirle a una niña cosas que no son. Noto como la mirada de las madres de Dirk e Isaac, que ya ha vuelto, están clavadas en nosotros dos. Tanto Margaret como Becca están escuchando lo que dice Harry, y a mi empiezo a notar como un vacío aparece en mi estómago. Empiezo a sentir pánico porque cualquiera pueda irle con el cuento a Severus y él decida cortar lo que sea que tengamos, no quiero que él se forme una idea equivocada de mi.

— Loren, tengo que hablar con Harry un momento— le digo a mi pequeña alumna mientras cojo a Harry para que se levante

La mano de mi ojiverde en mi cintura hace que se me pase un poco el pánico, aunque todavía noto el vacío en el estómago por la posibilidad de llegar a perder a Severus. Parece que Harry al ver mi expresión se ha dado cuenta de que no debería de haber bromeado con el tema, se acerca más a mi y me intenta animar.

— Lo siento, no pensé que te fuera a afectar de semejante forma una broma con una niña de 6 años— se disculpa

— Harry, lo saben— contesto en un susurro intentando forzar una sonrisa

— ¿Quiénes saben qué?— pregunta desconcertado

— Ellas— digo en un susurro muy cerca de su oreja, señalando a Margaret y Becca que no nos quitan los ojos de encima— Saben que me estoy acostando con el padre de Liam, y ahora se pensarán que tú y yo somos pareja. Van a pensar que soy una cualquiera— termino de susurrar angustiada por semejante posibilidad

La mirada verde de mi Harry viaja de una mujer a otra durante breves instantes. En sus labios aparece una preciosa sonrisa y su mano se alza levemente para saludarlas de una forma cortés.

— ¿Quién es la de la derecha?— pregunta suavemente sonriéndome

— Se llama Becca y es la que quiere acostarse el padre del hijo de su amigo— respondo muy convencida de que aunque no lo diga se quiere tirar a Severus

— El viudo cuarentón tiene suerte eh— bromea Harry arrancándome una sonrisa— Una joven veinteañera preciosa, inteligentísima y buena gente le calienta la cama— dice en un tono de voz casi inexistente— y otra mujer de unos 35 años, atractiva e irresistible, también quiere calentarle la cama. Empiezo a envidiar a semejante hombre, quizás hasta a mi también me ponga— termina de decir riendo y logrando arrancarme una leve risita— a este paso vas a tener que sacar tus garras conmigo, y eso que me gustan más dos tetas que a un niño un Chupa Chups

Golpeo levemente la mano que no me está rodeando la cintura, es un golpe juguetón aunque simule indignación. Parece que Harry está contento por haber logrado que sonría de nuevo, por conseguir que el vacío de mi estómago haya desaparecido.

— ¿Te parece atractiva?— pregunto con una sonrisa pero muy enserio

— Mucho, tiene un algo que me da morbo— responde sin ningún pudor— Ahora mismo me la estoy imaginando desnuda debajo de mi con la cara de placer y gimiendo mi nombre, la verdad que me estoy poniendo duro— termina de decir muy despacio y muy lentamente, poniendo ese tono que me exaspera

Cada palabra dicha por mi mejor amigo, aunque se que es broma, me resulta como una bofetada. Severus y Becca ya no son dos adolescentes quienes tontean y se enrollan, las mujeres de treinta y los hombres de cuarenta tienen sexo si se atraen. Para intentar alejar de mi mente ese pensamiento de mi hombre desnudo embistiendo a la madre de Dirk, lo busco con la mirada por el salón. No está pero veo como Liam está demasiado cerca de la puerta. Me suelto del brazo de Harry y voy hasta donde está el pequeño que me tiene tan conquistada como el padre.

— Liam, ¿y tu papá?— pregunto acariciándole la cabeza

— Fuera— responde— Esta noche me llevará a pedir caramelos— me dice feliz con una gran sonrisa

Dejo que el niño vaya a jugar con sus amigos, y compañeros de clase. Salgo al pasillo y veo que está mirando por las cristaleras de los pasillos. Sus ojos están hipnotizados por la lluvia pero su cuerpo muestra una tensión que no comprendo, algo ha tenido que pasar con Becca para que ahora él se encuentre en este estado. Con mucho cuidado me aproximo, no quiero molestarle pero necesito sentir que es mío. Lo que siento por Severus cada vez me sorprende más, me sorprende porque es más profundo de lo que realmente pienso.

— Parece que alguien está llorando allí arriba— comento intentando no alterarlo, queriendo que siga en el estado de hipnotismo

— Granger, no estoy de humor— avisa con voz fría— No me molestes

Ese tono de voz me duele pero decido no darle importancia, porque se como es él y porque se que algo le ha pasado. Mi mano quiere mostrarle que estoy a su lado en lo que necesite, y el apoyo lo muestra entrelazándose con la suya. Nuestros dedos entrelazados, mostrando que aunque no hayamos marcado unos límites en lo que tenemos puede contar conmigo. Unos segundos más, tarde él separa su mano de la mía con mucha delicadeza para no herirme. Sus ojos negros me miran, esa mirada profunda y penetrante me hace sentir desnuda, se que él puede ver que estoy preocupada.

— Tenemos que hablar— susurra, muy cerca de mi oído, aproximándose a mi hasta quedar a pocos centímetros— Esta noche en mi casa, cuando te hayas librado de Potter

Lo agarro de la corbata, necesito que me bese porque su cercanía me está matando. Deseo sentir sus labios en mi cuello, en mis labios, pero él no me complace y yo empiezo a pensar que realmente él tiene algo más serio con Becca.

— ¿Qué pasa Severus?— pregunto intentando que no note que estoy sintiendo un dolor en el pecho que jamás había sentido— ¿Es por la madre de Dirk?— cuestiono directamente, si es por eso quiero que me lo diga ya

Espero unos segundos a que me conteste algo, su silencio me está matando. Desearía gritarle pero lo que hago es besarlo, junto mis labios con los suyos y vuelvo a sentirme en el cielo. Las sensaciones que despierta dentro de mi son increíblemente perfectas, me llena por completo con un solo beso.

— No pasa nada Granger, únicamente necesito hablar con alguien y tú eres la única con la que puedo— responde con un tono realmente gentil, no muy propio del odioso Severus Snape— No creo que nadie más me tomara enserio si hablara de magia, varitas y un castillo— intenta bromear, algo que me sorprende

— Pensé que no querías volver a hablar de magia— digo alzando una ceja sin creerme ni una palabra de las que me está diciendo

— Esta noche a las 9 te espero, Granger— termina la conversación con semejante sentencia, a la que es imposible decir que no

Él se va sin esperar a mi respuesta, sabe que estaré en su casa a la hora que ha indicado. No quiero volver a entrar en clase, no me apetece tener que soportar a mis pequeños alumnos y a sus padres, aunque se que dentro está Harry y que él sabrá como reconfortarme. Después de un amargo suspiro dejo de mirar por la ventana, siento mi corazón rompiéndose ante la posibilidad de que Severus me diga que le interesa otra mujer. Al ir a entrar a clase Liam y mi hombre están saliendo, el niño muy contento y sonriente. El pequeño sin mediar palabra me abraza y yo no puedo resistirme a besarle la frente, porque es un encanto.

— Estás muy guapo de pirata, Liam— le digo con una sonrisa

— Mi papá me ha comprado el disfraz, es el mejor— contesta el niño— Y esta noche me llevará a pedir caramelos

— Si sigue lloviendo no podremos ir a por caramelos— advierte Severus cogiendo su mano y sacándolo al pasillo

Mi mirada acompaña a padre e hijo hasta que se pierden por el pasillo, hasta que desaparecen de mi vista. Tras quedarme sola fuera de la clase entro y busco a Harry, que está rodeado de mis pequeños alumnos. Parece que los está distrayendo haciendo trucos de magia porque veo que de entre sus manos aparece un largo pañuelo de colores. Los madre están encantadas mirando a mi mejor amigo, quien está demostrando tener bastante maña con los niños.

— Tiene usted, profesora Granger, un novio muy afectuoso con los niños— escucho una voz de mujer a mi lado

No contesto nada, ya estoy cansada de desmentir ante todo el mundo que entre Harry y yo no hay nada.

— Y los trucos de magia se han terminado por hoy, niños y niñas— dice muy sonriente mi amigo— Intentaré convencer a vuestra profesora para que me deje volver otro día

El capullo de mi mejor amigo ha logrado con sus palabras que ahora todos, tanto mis pequeños alumnos como sus madres, me miren directamente a mi. Los niños y niñas esperan una respuesta, ilusionados por poder volver a tener a Harry haciendo trucos de magia. Pienso en que pensarían si supieran que los magos existen de verdad, que hay hechizos y pociones.

— Porfa profe— me pide Dirk que está a mi lado— Queremos que Harry vuelva

A semejante petición se unen los demás y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa además de aceptar. Les prometo que alguna tarde vendrá Harry a seguir haciéndole trucos de magia, pero que él tiene mucho trabajo siempre así que puede ser que tarden unos días en volverlo a ver. Después de mi respuesta todos, tanto niños como adultos, vuelven a disfrutar de la distendida tarde de Halloween celebrada en la clase.

— Te voy a matar— susurro en el oído de Harry al situarme a tu lado

Él vuelve a rodear mi cintura y me da un suave beso en la mejilla que es visto por Becca y Margaret. Esas dos mujeres no me quitan la vista de encima ni un segundo, empieza a ser realmente exasperante.

— Yo también te quiero, cielo— responde mi compañero de pisa— Y por cierto, me ha parecido un encanto el niño

— ¿Has visto al padre?— pregunto nerviosa

— De espaldas, con esa coleta que lleva. Tiene pinta de ser un poco bohemio, no se si te conviene demasiado— apuntilla ahora mi ojiverde particular

— Después voy a ir a su casa, quiere hablar conmigo y seguramente corte con lo que sea que tenemos

Él nota mi tristeza, me acerca más en el abrazo por la cintura. Lo que queda de fiesta la pasamos de esa forma, mirando como los niños disfrutan jugando y espantándose entre ellos, y como las madres hablan tranquilamente. La hora de terminar llega y yo los dos empezamos a despedirnos tanto de mis alumnos como de sus madres. Harry al despedirse de Becca le da un papel con su número de móvil, y si no fuera porque empiezo a contar hasta 100 le estaría dando un guantazo a mi mejor amigo. La mujer no solo quiere quitarme a Severus, sino que ahora también va a quitarme a mi mejor amigo, empiezo a pensar que como siga así Voldemort a mi lado va a ser un santo.

— Me voy— digo una vez que han salido todos y la clase está vacía

— No me dejes a mi para recoger todo esto— se queja Harry

— Te lo mereces por mal amigo, que te digo que ésa quiere quitarme al padre de Liam y tú lo único que haces es intentar ligártela

— Sí él se quisiera tirar a esa mujer ya lo habría hecho, ya no tiene edad para andarse por tonterías— comenta de una forma en que me quiere decir que Severus no se anda con tonterías, que cuando ama lo hace de verdad— Además, piensa que si me la tiro yo no irá con tu viudo

Hago un hechizo para que todo quede como cuando estaba antes de la pequeña fiesta, que todo quede ordenado. Una vez ya está la clase limpia cojo mi abrigo y salgo de la clase, aunque mi compañero de piso intente frenarme para decirme alguna cosa.

Salgo a la calle y me empapo de la cabeza a los pies, la tormenta está en pleno auge. Corriendo cruzo la calle y llego a la portería donde vive Severus, y de la que un vecino atrevido está saliendo a la calle. Subo en el ascensor pensando en lo que puede llegar a pasar con mi antiguo profesor, el pánico que tengo a que quiera dejar lo que tenemos es mucho. Tras coger aire, y soltarlo, golpeo la puerta y espero a que me abra. Al abrir la puerta noto como él está sorprendido de verme, quizás se pensaba que no aparecería con semejante tormenta. Sin decir nada me hace pasar al interior de su casa, ese lugar en el que me ha hecho sentir el máximo placer en diversas ocasiones.

— Será mejor que te des una ducha caliente antes de que cojas una neumonía— me dice con una voz que suena de preocupación, algo que logra que mi adolorido corazón se acelere

Acepto sin decir nada, únicamente dirigiéndome al baño que está en su habitación. Abro el grifo del agua caliente y me saco la ropa empapada. Bajo el chorro de agua ardiente que sale de la ducha me relajo y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, una determinación nueva nace en mi interior. Lucharé por conseguir a Severus con todo lo que tenga, no me voy a achantar frente a ninguna mujer.

Salgo de la ducha con una nueva determinación y con la piel quemándome por el ardiente agua que me ha hecho entrar en calor. Cojo un par de toallas, una para el cuerpo y otra para el pelo. Salgo a la habitación y allí sobre la cama me encuentro con una camisa de Severus. Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, él se ha molestado en prestarme su ropa. Cojo la camisa entre mis manos y la llevo a mi nariz, para comprobar que huele como él, que tiene ese olor varonil que me vuelve loca. Una vez con la camisa puesta vuelvo a entrar al baño para mirarme al espejo, para comprobar como me llega hasta la mitad de los muslos y me hacen ver como una niña. Una vez desabrochados los dos primeros botones decido que ya es tiempo de ir al salón, donde me espera el niño más encantador que he conocido jamás y el hombre que ocupa día y noche mis pensamientos.

— Toma, profe— escucho que me dice Liam al salir de la habitación mientras me tiende un secador— Si no te secas pronto el pelo te pondrás mala

Sus palabras me llegan al alma, realmente es tan sumamente encantador que desearía poder ser yo su madre y mimarlo. A duras penas aguanto las lágrimas que me produce su gentileza al quererme proteger de un posible resfriado. Las lágrimas las logro contener pero lo que no puedo contener es el abrazarlo, necesito tenerlo entre mis brazos y protegerlo de cualquiera que le pueda llegar a hacer daño. En momentos como estos es cuando envidio a la madre muerta de Liam, por haber tenido a un hijo tan sumamente encantador y por lograr que Severus se enamorara de ella.

— Gracias por evitar que me ponga enferma, eres todo un caballero— respondo sin soltarlo de mi abrazo, no quiero dejarlo ir

— Eres amiga de mi papá, tengo que cuidarte profesora— dice ahora él, agarrándome más fuerte y no queriendo que rompa el abrazo

— Liam, deja que Granger cene y se acomode— pide Severus de una forma muy afectiva para ser él— Ves a lavarte los dientes y a la cama, que hoy ha sido un día muy largo para un pirata como tú

Es realmente increíble como Liam obedece a su padre, no tiene que decirle dos veces las cosas para que le haga caso. Observo todo sin decir nada, prestando atención a las pequeñas cosas que me esforzaré porque formen parte de mi vida. Pienso en como sería vivir con Severus, dormir abrazada a él cada noche, y que Liam viniera a dormir con nosotros en las noches de tormenta como hoy. Salgo de mi estado de anhelos cuando el pequeño vuelve y para frente a mi.

— Buenas noches, profe

— Buenas noches, cielo— respondo ella al niño— Duerme bien

— Mi papá me protege— contesta ahora el niño para después ir a donde Severus y besarlo en la mejilla

— Descansa, pirata, que yo velaré tus sueños— susurra mi hombre a su hijo, a la persona que más quiere en el mundo y por la que se que daría su vida sin dudarlo un solo instante

Severus va a arropar a su pequeño y yo me siento en la mesa para comer un poco de lo que hay en la mesa. El primer bocado del pescado con la salsa hace que me de cuenta el hambre que tenía. Reconozco que es tan buen cocinero como era haciendo pociones, cada comida que prepara me reafirma más ésa realidad.

— Esto está delicioso, Severus— digo cuando siento su presencia de nuevo en el salón

— No te esperaba con la tormenta— comenta sentándose a mi lado

— Habíamos quedado y yo nunca falto a una cita con alguien tan importante— recalco para que comprenda que para mi él no es ningún juego, y que yo con eso nunca bromeo

Termino de cenar en silencio, él sentado a mi lado y observándome. Siento tranquilidad ante su presencia y parece que él también está cómodo conmigo en su casa y tan escasa de ropa. Al terminar él coge el plato vacío y va a la cocina a dejarlo, mientras yo me levanto y voy al sofá para encender el secador. No se cuantos segundos pasan hasta que siento como la mano de Severus me quita el secador y yo me giro a verlo sorprendida, pensando que puede ser que esté enfermo o algo similar.

— Déjame a mi, Granger— susurra en mi oído

No puedo negarme a cederle el puesto, a que él me mime y me haga pensar en que soy importante. Me siento en el cielo porque sus manos me acarician el pelo al secarlo, consiguiendo que de mi garganta salgan pequeños gemidos de placer. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo por sus caricias, y me tiembla mucho más cuando noto sus labios besando suavemente mi oído y mi cuello. Mi mente deja de pensar cuando me empiezo a sentir consentida, cuando me siento tratada como una reina por la máxima serpiente.

— Granger— escucho muy lejano mi apellido, pero sabiendo que es él quien me llama

— ¿Sí?— logro responder sin ser demasiado consciente

— ¿Estás enamorada de mi?

— Sí— digo sin ser consciente de que le estoy confesando

Tardo unos segundos en procesar su pregunta y otros segundos más en asumir mi respuesta. Todo el placer que estaba sintiendo con sus besos y sus caricias desparece, ahora que mi mente ha reaccionado me doy cuenta que él me ha dado cariño para conseguir sacarme lo que siento.

— Severus, yo... — intento explicar avergonzada, pero interiormente también sintiéndome usada y burlada por él

Mi antiguo profesor me alza la barbilla con una mano, de una forma suave y en la que parece que no desee hacerme daño. Su comportamiento no lo comprendo, mi mente me dice que está jugando conmigo pero mi corazón toma esos gestos como reales.

— Hermione— escucho que me llama por mi nombre por primera vez— tenemos que hablar— termina de decir con las palabras que no había deseado escuchar

Empiezo a sentir pánico, seguro que ahora me dirá que le he servido para desfogarse pero que al saber que estoy enamorada de él ya no quiere nada conmigo.

— Se que tú no sientes lo mismo— digo claramente, no quiero que él vaya a ser cruel y se mofe de mis sentimientos

— No quiero lastimarte— comienza a decir dejándome muy sorprendida— Yo todavía sigo amando a la madre de Liam— confiesa hablándome con una sinceridad increíble— Pero ahora has aparecido tú y has logrado que cuando estoy contigo me olvide de Katherine

Las últimas palabras de mi antiguo profesor de pociones hace que mi corazón vuelva a latir deprisa. Él también siente algo por mi aunque todavía no sea amor, pero le provoco unos sentimientos que desde que murió la madre de Liam no sentía.

— Para mi nunca ha sido solo sexo, Severus— susurro mirándole a los ojos y queriendo que entienda que yo siempre me he entregado a él porque he sentido cosas, que no ha sido solo por placer— En Hogwarts siempre te admiré y ahora me he enamorado de ti, del hombre y padre que eres

Se que la confesión me va a hacer quedar completamente desnuda emocionalmente frente a él aunque no me importa. Se que este es el momento de ser sincera, de mostrarle lo que siento y lo que le puedo dar si acepta arriesgarse a volver a sentir.

La respuesta que recibo ante mis palabras es un suave beso en los labios, mis ojos se cierran automáticamente para guardar su sabor y textura.

— Siento no poder quererte como lo haces tú conmigo— se disculpa suavemente mientras me rodea con su protector brazo y pega a su cuerpo

— Se que acabarás haciéndolo— contesto firmemente, intentando autoconvencerme de que eso es cierto

— Tan sabelotodo como siempre, loba Granger— ronroneo contra mi oído logrando que interiormente sonrío por el nombre que me ha puesto— Y yo no soy quien para llevar la contraría a la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts del último siglo— finaliza de decir carcajeándose contra mi oído

La grave risa hace que me sienta muy acalorada en cuestión de segundos. Cierro los ojos y dejo que la calidez que me transmite su cuerpo se grave en mi piel. Salto cuando noto como la mano del brazo que rodea mis brazos se filtra debajo de la camisa, y me acaricia suavemente un pezón para estimularlo. Sus labios en mi cuello, una mano en mi pezón y la otra acariciando los muslos. Parece que él se está dejando llevar y yo le estoy dejando hacer, no voy a parar algo que deseo a todas horas y que siempre tengo que empezar yo.

— Sev... — suspiro intentándome pegar a él— Becca...

— No tengo nada con la madre de Dirk y nunca lo tendré— contesta dejando de besar mi cuello por unos instantes

Después de semejante declaración vuelve a su faena de la noche: mimarme y hacerme sentir especial. Lentamente me tumba en el sofá, en sus labios aparece una sonrisa de hambre. Siento como mis mejillas están rojas, como mi cuerpo está temblando de anticipación al placer.

— Eres preciosa Granger— susurra desabrochándome lentamente, con mucha tranquilidad la camisa que me ha prestado

Cada vez tengo más claro que él siente algo por mi, algo importante para dejarse llevar de semejante forma.

La camisa abierta, yo desnuda frente a sus ojos y haciéndome sentir la mujer más deseada del mundo. Sus labios empiezan un recorrido por mi cuello, reparte besos y lengüetazos. Me estremezco debajo de semejantes cuidados, esta vez me está adorando porque parece que sabe el sufrimiento que he tenido esta tarde. Baja sus labios y se entretiene mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo los pezones. Sus manos, mientras él juguetea con sus labios y lengua, acarician mis muslos. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien tan sumamente odioso pudiera amar tan incondicionalmente. Dejo de pensar cuando noto como sus labios descienden por mi estómago hasta mi ombligo, el cual penetra diversas ocasiones. Sus manos ya están acariciando mi sexo, sus dedos lo estimulan y lo penetran suavemente.

— Sev... — gimo convulsionándome e intentando tener más contacto con él, necesito que me penetre y me haga suya

— Tranquila, leoncita— susurra dejando mi ombligo y dirigiéndose más al sur

Un gemido sale de entre mis labios al sentir como sus dientes están mordisqueando mi clítoris. Lo mordisquea y lo succiona mientras sus dedos me penetran. Su nariz característica se frota contra mi escaso vello púbico, parece que el olfatear le gusta a la maldita serpiente fetichista. Mis manos vuelan a cabello cuando empieza a penetrarme con la lengua, cuando instaura un ritmo rápido al principio y lento después. No aguanto lo que me gustaría aguantar, a los pocos minutos llego al clímax y me corro en su boca.

— Sabes bien, Granger— dice tras lamer toda mi esencia

Se tumba a mi lado en el sofá, me giro para quedar frente a él y le sonrío realmente entusiasmada. Había venido con la idea de que él me iba a dejar, me iba a alejar, y ahora bien entrada la noche me encuentro tumbada en su sofá recuperándome de un magnífico orgasmo producido por un gran cunilingus.

— Eres mío— es lo último que digo antes de abrazarme más a él y apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho para descansar, percibiendo su olor varonil tan adictivo

**TBC...**

**Octavo capítulo, el cuarto desde el punto de vista de Hermione. La jovencita está hasta las trancas de Severus, enamoradísima y parece que logrando que él también caiga en la redes del amor, tras unos dos años de soledad. Harry haciendo de buena gente, intentando ligar con la máxima rival imaginaria de Hermione.**

— **hermlils:** me alegra que te haya parecido lindo, lindo, lindo el capítulo anterior. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Un saludo, gracias por leer la historia y por comentar, sois muy amables.**

**PD: Lamento el retraso pero mi vida ha estado demasiado atareada estas semanas.**


End file.
